


The Fall of Setona

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Series, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tok'ra learn that the Goa'uld Nephthys wishes to subjugate a planet that has been free of the Goa'uld for centuries, they decide to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Story is co-written with Tjalfe. Pre-series. Takes place about 25 years before 'The Tok'ra I &amp; II'. In this story the Jaffa can not sense symbiotes (as in the first seasons of SG-1). It never made sense to us that they could in later episodes, since they do not have naquadah in their blood and do not communicate with their symbiotes.  
> * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tok'ra arrive on the planet Setona, hoping to stop Nephthys from conquering it.

A Tok'ra base planet.

Malek, Lantash, Thoran, and Zarin were attending a briefing which was being conducted by Kanan. They were being sent on a mission to the planet Setona, and Kanan had recently returned from an undercover mission to Nephthys's courts with some very relevant and disturbing information.

"...so, as I said, Nephthys has been building her forces for a long time now. She is almost ready, and we believe she will attack within a month." Kanan said. "She is targeting a small group of isolated planets which used to be part of Anubis's empire. They are far from the main Goa'uld sectors...devoid of easily accessible naquadah and as a result they have been ignored for centuries."

"It is unfortunate she has decided to expand her empire, and to enslave worlds which has been free for many years...but why have we been summoned here? You mentioned we were being sent to one of Anubis's former planets - why? What good can we do? What interest do the Tok'ra have in witnessing their downfall? Malek wanted to know.

"We are hoping to prevent this disaster, at least on one of the planets. While the majority of those worlds have not seen much development, one of them has. It is called 'Setona' - I believe some of you may have heard of it?"

"Yes," Thoran said. "The Tok'ra have been trading with them regularly over the centuries - I have personally been there several times. It is a pleasant world."

"I agree. I was part of a trading mission to Setona 10 years ago, when Jena had just become my host. We both enjoyed the visit. The people are friendly and the society quite advanced - they have reached level 7 on the development scale." Zarin commented.

"Do they know of the Tok'ra?" Lantash asked.

"No," Garshaw spoke up, "but a few have been told over the centuries. My former host was Setonan."

"It is just this very fact - that Setona is as highly advanced as it is - which is the reason for our interest. Their military and aircraft could very likely fight back Nephthys's forces if they were prepared for it - her might is not yet very formidable." Kanan rested his hands on the table and was quiet for a moment, observing the others as they realised what the plan was. "Your mission will be to convince them of the danger. Get them to mobilize their troops - all of them. This is a possibility we can not let go - the chance to stop and perhaps even kill Nephthys."

Kanan handed them each a data pad. "On these you will find additional information on Setona and Nephthys...you will pose as traders from the planet Toven. It is the cover story we have used before. Attempt to meet the government directly through our contact in the Department of Commerce...Zarin, you will be in charge as you have visited the planet most recently." Kanan sat down, indicating he had finished his briefing.

Garshaw stood and looked at each of them. "You leave tomorrow morning...good luck!"

-  
Next morning.

Thoran and Malek were standing near the chaapa'ai. They were waiting for Lantash and Zarin who had gone to pick up the merchandise they would pretend to sell. They would bring gemstones, beautiful jewelry, and exotic spices, as well as samples of the finest silk from Sagittarius III.

Malek looked up. The sun was already high in the sky, and the temperature was becoming unpleasant. *I hate deserts, Johan. I wonder why we always have to have our bases in deserts? There must be other uninhabited, hostile looking planets were we can hide.*

*We're not always on desert worlds...in the 15 years I have been your host, we have lived on five different planets - only four of those have been deserts.*

*I stand corrected - I had forgotten about Zartesh and the three months we managed to stay there before the toxic fumes from all the volcanoes became too much, even for Garshaw...*

Johan hugged his symbiote. *My poor Malek...I would also like to see something besides sand and rocks. I dearly hope Setona is as wonderful as they say. My home world had a temperate climate and an abundance of lakes that were just perfect for swimming - I really miss that.*

*You miss pleasant lakes to swim in? What do you think I do then? I grew up in a lake!*

"Malek..." Thoran gave him a slight nudge, "are you still with us?" he grinned, having tried to get through to him for a few minutes.

Surprised, Malek looked at him. "Sorry, Thoran. We were talking about the unfortunate choices the Tok'ra are forced to make when it comes to finding planets for our bases."

"Complaining about the deserts again, are you? Well, you are right. They are unpleasant, but they are also some of the safest planets for us. They do not look habitable, so anyone arriving here by coincidence will take one look and leave. Besides, we do not risk meeting any local inhabitants either."

Malek sighed. He should have known Thoran would focus on security and safety for the Tok'ra. He had probably been talking to the security chief, Ocker, again.

Before Malek could think of anything to answer, the chaapa'ai activated. Moments later Lantash and Zarin came through carrying the merchandise for the Setonans.

As soon as the wormhole had shut down behind them, Thoran dialed the address for the world they would gate to Setona from. They could not risk going directly.

-  
The small group of Tok'ra stepped out on the planet Setona. Lantash looked around. There were only an old paved road leading away from the chaapa'ai, and some shrubbery and plants growing around it. A forest began maybe 100 feet behind them. There were no sign of activity nearby. "I thought the planet was relatively advanced? Do they not travel to other worlds?"

"The planet is fairly developed - much more so than most former Goa'uld worlds, but they do not use the chaapa'ai. It was long associated with 'the old evil gods', but nowadays it is mostly just tradition as well as a sense of unease that keeps the population away from the area, I think."

Lantash nodded, understanding. This was how matters often were on planets formerly enslaved by the Goa'uld. They slowly started walking through a beautiful landscape towards the nearest city.

"The planet seems so peaceful. It is difficult to understand that in 3-4 weeks Nephthys will be here." Malek observed.

They had reached the outskirts of the city and were now walking on neat, clean streets. On both sides of the road were rows of sturdy, pleasant looking houses in well-kept gardens. People were wearing nice clothing, and no one looked poor. This only made the Tok'ra sadder about the future awaiting these people, should their mission fail. They felt even more determined to succeed.

Zarin's host, Jena, pointed to a green sign with some sort of symbol on it. "We will make use of their public transportation system to reach the capital - Kiva - itself. We are in one of the smaller cities surrounding it. The guesthouse we usually stay at is in the northern part of the capital - not far from the governmental areas...oh, and remember, they do not know us as Tok'ra here, but believe we are humans."

The others nodded.

*Malek...what do you suppose the picture on that sign is supposed to be? It looks like a box on wheels...*

*It resembles a train...or perhaps a bus...* he showed Johan images of these things, remembering that Johan's home planet were like most of the Goa'uld occupied worlds and that he would never have seen anything like them. *...since we are currently walking down into a tunnel I presume it is a subterranean transportation system. I have seen them once before on another planet, and the Tollan also have similar transportation systems, though theirs are usually either on the surface or on rails above it.*

"How will we pay for transportation, Jena? Being as advanced as it is, I assume the planet has its own currency and do not use the bartering system many worlds do, nor simply gold, or the Goa'uld coinages?" Johan asked.

"Yes. They do have their own currency, but most public services are free, including the transportation system. At least they were when we last visited. When we reach the capital I know a place where we can trade some of the gold we brought in exchange for local currency." She went to the entrance, and seeing no indication of a place to pay, she signaled the others to follow.

They rode the subway to a station very close to their destination. While several things had changed in the city since Zarin and Jena had been there, the station was still in the same place. Zarin led the way to the Ministry of Commerce, stopping briefly at a small shop where she exchanged their gold. They hoped their contact from 10 years ago - then a junior secretary - would still be working at the Ministry.

When they arrived, Jena presented herself as Jena Zarin, representing the trading expedition from Toven - asking to speak with Mr. Kori, former or current junior secretary.

About an hour later Zarin rejoined the others. "Kori still works here, but he is now first secretary. Very fortunate for us. He remembers our visit 10 years ago favourably and has arranged rooms for us - at the same guesthouse we stayed at then. I suggest we go there now. He also promised to meet with us tomorrow afternoon."

"How much does he know?" Milek, Thoran's host wondered.

"Only that we are traders from another world. Rarely do we reveal ourselves, unless under very special circumstances. However, sometimes there will be one or two who are very interested in other worlds, or who show unusual skills making us pay special attention. Sadly, as you know we always have to look for people who might perhaps be interested in becoming a host. I wish it were not so difficult to find willing hosts!"

-  
A week later.

The Tok'ra had met with first secretary Kori and he had introduced them to several members of the government. It had taken a whole week to get to speak to someone from the Department of Defense. They had just returned from this meeting, during which they had attempted to convince the officials that a very real threat existed. It had been difficult as they could not tell who they really were - only that they were travellers from another world. They had attempted to convince the officials that this had given them opportunity to hear certain rumours - rumours that had been confirmed during their travels to other planets.

It had not gone as well as they had hoped. There was only one who believed them enough to talk the others into letting the Tok'ra meet with representatives of the military and the air force. To let members of the armed forces hear the story and evaluate the potential threat. The meeting would take place in one week - it was not possible to find a time before that.

"A week from now - there is already at most 3 weeks before Nephthys arrives. Are these people fools?" Lantash sounded exasperated.

"They do not know we are anything but traders from Toven, who just happened to come across information about a planned invasion. I believe we are lucky they will meet with us at all." Thoran said.

"That is true." Lantash conceded. "Perhaps we were wrong to conceal our identity."

"Perhaps so. We will have to give some consideration to whether or not we should reveal our true nature to some of their representatives. However, there is also the risk they might believe us to be another faction of the Goa'uld, wishing to lure them in and take over this world ourselves."

"They cannot believe that! They have traded with our people for centuries!" Malek pointed out.

"We have no way of knowing what they will believe. While revealing our identity may convince them that we indeed have genuine information about the Goa'uld, it will most likely also make them suspicious. It will be obvious to them that biologically we are the same species." Zarin said.

"...and they may not feel any great love and trust towards beings who to them are the same as their old, evil gods. I see your point." Lantash sighed.

"Be that as it may. We have a week to consider our approach. For now, we need to get ready. We do not want to be late for the dinner first secretary Kori is hosting for us at his house, tonight."

-  
One day earlier.

The young man looked distractedly at the landscape outside the window, as the maglev - the magnetic monorail - zoomed past it. He was on his way home from the university to spend the summer vacation with his parents and sister. Five whole weeks back home. He was looking forward to seeing his family and friends - and to walk in the local forests and hills again. He had missed it all.

Lost in his own thoughts, the 4 hour trip home to Kiva felt very short. Soon they announced his stop. Collecting his bags he got off the maglev. He had not taken many steps before he spotted his mother. Waving at her, he ran to her.

"Mother," he dropped his luggage and hugged her. "I missed you!"

"I have missed you too, my dear," she hugged him back. "Come...your father and sister are waiting for us at home - they have dinner ready..."

"Sounds good - I'm starving!"

"You're always starving..." she smiled, "...it is good to have you home."

"It is good to be home...has anything interesting happened while I have been gone?"

"Hmmm...not much which I haven't told you of before...traders from Toven are visiting our planet. Your father has been meeting with them."

"Really? From Toven - another planet! Did they come through the Ring of the Gods...the chaapa'ai? Do you think I could meet them? There is so much I would like to ask them!"

"Calm down," his mother laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes...I would imagine they came through the Ring of the Gods. Perhaps you will get to ask them about Toven. Your father has invited them to a dinner tomorrow, at our house."

"Wow! That's...that's great!" he said excitedly. "People from another world...do you think they would show me how to use the chaapa'ai? I..."

"No! You will not ask them about it - and you will not go near it...it is bad luck!"

"Mother! You can't mean that! It's superstition. My professor says it is just a piece of technology - not magical in any way. She believes it should be studied and used by our people."

"It would only bring problems - superstition or not...and we would risk the wrath - and return - of the evil gods of old."

The young man shook his head and decided not to pursue the matter further. He changed the subject as they stepped into the trolley which would take them to their local bus-stop. "So, mother...you said dinner were waiting for us. What are we having?"

-  
The evening of the next day.

First secretary Kori and his wife Aldis had prepared a number of local delicacies for their foreign guests who had just arrived. Kori welcomed them and showed them into the house, introducing them to the two other guests. They were the chairman of the Defense committee, Sholnek, and Legate Sokkolf - an old classmate of Kori's and the commander of the local military district. Hopefully, if he would only believe the truth and realise there was a very real danger of attack, he would be able to convince some of the planet's other military leaders. After the introductions they all sat down at the table.

"Welcome everyone...and a special welcome to our Toven friends...Jena Zarin, I remember meeting you 10 years ago, when I was just a junior secretary. I must say, time has been good to you - you do not look a day older." Kori smiled. He then looked over at his wife, and at his two children. "You have all met Aldis, my lovely wife, but my children are here tonight as well. My daughter Svala, and my son Atli...he is home on vacation from the university, where he has already studied the natural sciences for a year, despite being only 17! Not even old enough to take his adult name yet, and already a young scholar..." Kori smiled proudly at his son, who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Why did his father have to talk about him? "One day he will become a famous scientist, of that I am sure!"

The foreigners smiled kindly at Atli, especially the young woman named Jena, who sat next to him. She seemed to have taken an interest in him.

*Jena - this young man could potentially be an excellent host. It is too bad the Goa'uld are coming. We need more time to evaluate him. To determine if he might be interested and, if so, to teach him what it means to be Tok'ra.*

*Yes, I agree. It is an unfortunate fact that we always need more hosts. Currently there is no one waiting for a symbiote. It is a dangerous situation. If someone should be badly injured...*

*I know. Perhaps we should talk with the young man - see what we can learn. Maybe there will be time to come back and tell him more, before Nephthys arrives.*

*Or maybe we succeed in rallying this world's military forces and they defeat her. Is that not why we are here? Do you already believe our mission has failed?*

*No...no, not quite yet...but it is going far too slow. It will be another week before we meet with their military leaders. Even if they allow themselves to be convinced quickly - which I doubt - there will be 1, at most 2 weeks before Nephthys arrives. There is barely enough time to prepare their forces.*

*I fear you are correct...but I hope you are not. This world has come very far - and they actually have a chance...to let that chance pass...to see them turned into slaves again...*

*Yes, it will not be a pleasant thing...Jena, that is for the future. Now we shall focus on young Atli, and see if he could perhaps be a potential host.*

*Agreed.* Jena turned her focus outward again and smiled at Atli.

"So my young friend... your father tells me that you are a brilliant student at the university."

Atli blushed, but did not say anything. He tried desperately to keep his eyes from her cleavage, but failed miserably to the point were he did not notice her smile as she watched him struggle.

Jena leaned forward causing Atli's pulse to increase even further. "How much have you learned about other cultures - on other planets, that is? Do they teach you about the chaapa'ai?"

"Not very much." He quickly glanced at the beautiful woman beside him, then shyly looked away, again flushing slightly. "We...we know of other worlds...that they are inhabited...like....like your world, but nothing more specific. We do not use the chaapa'ai. In the old times, the evil, so-called 'gods' came through the chaapa'ai - many people still fear it and that we might anger these 'gods' and bring them and their wrath on us if we should ever use it - or even just go near it." He glanced at her again, trying to determine how she reacted to what he had said.

"...but you do not believe so?"

"No. I believe we should study it, learn to use it. I don't believe the so-called 'gods' were truly gods," he stated proudly, then gave his mother a quick look. She seemed somewhat disapproving.

*Good - this may be to our advantage, Zarin.*

*Yes, he does not believe the Goa'uld are gods - but how would he react to actually meeting one - or in this case, a Tok'ra? Would he be fearful and think us gods, when faced with the reality?*

*This we cannot know. Let us talk with him some more - and hope we get a chance to one day ask him to become a host.*

"You are quite correct, young Atli," Jena patted his shoulder in a friendly manner, "there is nothing supernatural about the chaapa'ai - it is merely a useful piece of transportation technology. No more magical than your 'maglev's' - just much more advanced. Your 'evil gods' were just people who had learned to use it - as well as a few other pieces of technology - to fool others into fearing them and serving them," she smiled at him.

Atli's mother sent Jena a disapproving look. What did this...this tart think she was doing? Not only were she dressed in a very revealing dress - she also seemed to enjoy parading her charms in front of Atli - and she was reinforcing Atli's dangerous ideas about the Ring of the Gods! Why had Kori invited this woman? He seemed to have a vivid recollection of her beauty, and he kept complimenting her...she would keep an eye on that woman - she would not be allowed to corrupt her young son!

After dinner, Kori and his guests retreated to another room. Kori was convinced the Toven traders had brought important and correct information. He had met Jena Zarin before, and he both liked and trusted her. Hopefully, his old classmate Sokkolf could be convinced of the danger - and maybe even talk to his colleagues and superiors. Chairman Sholnek seemed unconvinced, but at least he was not totally rejecting the idea offhand.

-  
Later that evening.

The Tok'ra had just returned to their room at the guesthouse. The dinner and the subsequent discussions with Kori, Sholnek, and Legate Sokkolf had turned out well. While Sholnek remained sceptical, he had promised to talk to the other members of the Defense Committee and arrange a meeting with the Defense Minister.

"This was a good evening," Malek said. "Sokkolf seems willing to do his best to convince the rest of the military that the threat is real. He will be present when we meet with their military leaders next week."

"Yes, and we may well persuade some of them, but I doubt enough will listen unless we reveal ourselves, and maybe not even then." Lantash said.

"Considering the superstition still existing about the Goa'uld I do not think that would be wise," Zarin observed. "Still, I believe we may be able to convince some of them, but I fear it will not be quickly enough."

Lantash nodded, agreeing with her. "You spent quite some time talking to that young man - Atli. Did you learn anything useful, or were you merely enjoying his shy adoration?" he grinned.

Zarin rolled her eyes, but ignored his teasing. "We were evaluating his host-potential. He is very young, but quite intelligent and rational. He even seems to have some diplomatic abilities already. He does not believe the Goa'uld are gods, nor does he fear the chaapa'ai like so many others on this world. If we do succeed in saving this planet from Nephthys, then we should stay in contact. I believe he may one day be willing to volunteer as host."

"Let us hope so. Lately it has become even more difficult to find voluntary hosts." Malek observed.

-  
Almost 1 week later.

The Tok'ra had returned from a meeting with a group of military leaders. Legate Sokkolf had done his best to persuade his colleagues and superiors to attend. He had also argued on behalf of the Tok'ra and tried to convince the others that the risk of attack was real. Zarin and the other Tok'ra had given them all the information they had, as well as their best advice.

Neither they, nor Sokkolf had much luck. Only one of the others were willing to believe them. He agreed that it was sensible to put the planetary defenses on alert and recall all personnel currently on leave. The others had laughed and said the evil gods were gone for good - to believe anything else was superstition.

In the end Sokkolf had agreed to mobilize the soldiers under his command, and prepare to defend the capital. No one else wold follow his lead. Hopefully it would discourage Nephthys if she met resistance immediately. The Tok'ra doubted it, though.

The Tok'ra would continue to try to convince the government. Time was running out, but they had received word from Chairman Sholnek that he had managed to arrange one more meeting with the representatives of the rulers. Hopefully, they would be more receptive than last time.

"Only 1, perhaps 2 weeks remain before Nephthys arrives. In just under a week from today we will meet again with some of the statesmen of this world." Thoran said. "Frankly, I highly doubt we will have more success this time, unless we bring further compelling evidence...I think we should seriously consider revealing our true identity, considering how grave the situation is..."

"I do not think it would work in our favour," Zarin frowned. "They remember enough about the Goa'uld to realize we are the same species - we will have great difficulties convincing them we are not Goa'uld - and that we are not trying to deceive them in order to gain power for ourselves."

"...and even if they don't think we are Goa'uld, why should they trust us? They will then know we are not just aliens, but also non-humans." Jena added. "Having never met a sentient life form who were not human, they may fear us even if they don't think we are evil gods."

"I realise that, but I still think we should risk it." Thoran insisted.

"I agree. We should try it. At least they will no longer doubt we truly had the opportunity to gain this information." Malek looked at Lantash. "What do you think?"

"This approach might indeed be successful. However, it might also backfire and we could loose all credibility in their eyes. We would have to explain everything about the Tok'ra to convince them that we are not Goa'uld - that we are not trying to take over the planet for ourselves - and even then they may not believe us. I suggest we talk to Kori - Zarin, you know him better than the rest of us, how do you think he would react if he were to learn our true nature?"

Zarin looked thoughtful. "I think he would be shocked at first...maybe even scared, but he would eventually accept us. I am certain he would never betray us." Her head dipped as Jena took over.

"I think he suspects we are not who we say we are. He certainly don't know what we are, but he always gets a certain expression when we mention being Toven traders - as if he does not quite believe us...there is also the fact that I don't look a day older than I did when we met him 10 years ago...he suspects something."

"All right. Then let us talk to him first. Depending on his reaction we may tell some of the others - perhaps he can suggest who it would be best to approach." Malek said.

"That is what we will do, then, though I doubt there is enough time left to persuade both Kori and several others. Then have them agree something should and could be done...not to mention them actually getting around to doing it..." Lantash sighed, looking depressed. It was never pleasant to witness someone suffer at the hands of the Goa'uld - and even less so when it was avoidable.

Jena nodded. "We will contact him tomorrow and arrange for a meeting somewhere private. His wife must not learn of our true nature. She still fears their 'gods' and she firmly believes the superstition about the chaapa'ai bringing bad luck."

*You know...in a way she is right. The chaapa'ai did bring them bad luck once, and it will do so again when Nephthys starts using it regularly to transport slaves and goods...* Zarin observed dryly.

Jena mentally rolled her eyes at her symbiote, but did not disagree with her.

-  
Two days later.

"You are what?" Kori exclaimed, shocked. Jena Zarin had approached him yesterday and asked for a private meeting between Kori, herself, and the three other Toven guests. She had said they had something important to tell him, something no one else could be allowed to know - not even his wife. Kori had been curious - he had long suspected the Toven of having secrets - and had agreed. They were meeting in an old bomb shelter in Kori's backyard. It had been built decades ago, as a precaution against a war which never came. Later his children had used it to play in - his son even had a small laboratory out there. Now, with his son at the university it was mostly used for storage, though.

"I said that we are not - quite - human. We are actually two beings; Jena, whom you have spoken to before - who is human, and I, Zarin. I am a symbiotic life form, living inside of Jena." She flashed her eyes briefly, then continued talking with the flanged voice of the symbiote. "While we are not proud of it, we are biologically the same species as the Goa'uld. This means we can masquerade as Goa'uld - infiltrate their ranks, and gain information. This is how we learned of Nephthys plans to conquer this world."

"...but...but, the...the Goa'uld...they were the old evil gods, and you say you are the same? Then...then how...how can we trust you? I...forgive me...my Lord?" Kori looked both fearful and shocked. Did they expect him to worship them? Why did they not just do as they pleased with the planet if they were gods? Why did they need the help of him or anyone else? Perhaps it was a test? He decided it was better to be safe than sorry, and started to kneel down, when Malek grabbed his right arm and hauled him up again.

"No! Do not kneel for us or call us 'Lord'. We are not gods - nor are we Goa'uld, even though we are biologically the same species, as Zarin says."

"We are Tok'ra." Lantash explained. "Members of a resistance movement fighting the Goa'uld. When we learned of the impending attack on your world we came here to warn you."

Kori nodded slowly, still looking scared. "I understand...I think. You are not Goa'uld, but you can do all the same things they can, is that not correct?"

"Yes. It is."

"Why, then, do you try to gain mine - and the other's - support? You can just use your powers to take control of this planet and send our military to fight Nephthys, if that is what you wish to do. You do not need our assistance."

"Did you hear nothing of what we said?" Lantash momentarily lost his temper, despite his hosts best efforts to calm him. "We are not gods, and neither are the Goa'uld. We are mortal beings, just as yourself. We have no supernatural abilities...the Goa'uld use technology to trick others into believing they have magical skills..."

When Kori still seemed unconvinced, Lantash sighed. Having calmed down some, he decided to try another tactic.

"Think about it...your people have not always used maglev trains, lived in nice centrally heated houses, used electricity, and so on. Is this not correct?"

"Yes, my Lo...I mean, yes, it is. When the old gods had just left us, we lived in huts warmed by fire and lighted by candles. We had never heard of any of those things you mentioned."

Lantash nodded, satisfied. "How do you think one of your ancestors - living all those centuries ago - would react to light coming on by the touch of a button? To seeing a train? To long-distance communication?"

"He or she would think it magical - and fear it. I see what you mean." Kori seemed to relax. "Just because the Goa'uld have technology that we do not, does not mean it works by magic. We merely do not yet comprehend its nature."

"Good. Then, I hope, you do no longer fear us, or think us gods." Malek said.

"I no longer believe you are gods - nor that the Goa'uld are...but I must admit I am still somewhat...apprehensive...about you. I have never met non-human, sentient lifeforms before. It is...strange. It will take me a little while to get used to. For that I apologize..."

"There is no need. You have never before talked with an alien life form - that you knew at least - we understand that it takes some time getting used to." Jena smiled at him, having taken over control from Zarin.

"One thing...why do you change back and forth between...eh...that odd distortion in you voice? It went away now?"

"Usually the symbiote uses it when in control, to make it clear that he or she is speaking instead of the host - while the host talks with his or her normal voice. The symbiote can disguise the voice and speak as the host - though that is not something we do unless it is necessary. Like when we have to appear human or to avoid distressing those we talk to. It is considered subterfuge to do so otherwise - to pretend to be the host is...unethical. Since we can take control against the hosts wish - and without anyone around us knowing, it is of great importance to us that it is always clear who is in control. We do not believe in impersonating our host, and we do not suppress them. We only take willing hosts and we share the body equally. That is one of the most important differences between us and the Goa'uld." Thoran explained, and it was obvious to Kori that it was an issue of great importance to him.

Kori nodded. He was now convinced the Tok'ra were not Goa'uld and that what they had told about the danger from Nephthys's forces was real. He wanted very much to help, and sat down to consider which members of the government would be most likely to believe them - and not fear them.

After a little while he came up with a list of people who might react favourably. Thanking him, the Tok'ra went back to their room at the guesthouse.

Over the next days the Tok'ra contacted the people on the list. Most of the discussions went like the one they had had with Kori - though many were much harder to persuade. In a few cases the politician in question panicked totally and insisted on worshipping the Tok'ra. Nothing they said or did could convince them otherwise. Much to the dismay of the Tok'ra they ended up having to play the part - and order the politicians to keep the secret or suffer the wrath of their 'gods'. It was an intensely distasteful experience for them.

This way most of the week went by. In all, the Tok'ra had managed to convince a total of 7 people that Nephthys was coming, and 5 of those had agreed that she should be opposed. One of these were Sokkolf, commander of the military district surrounding the capital. Another military commander would station his small contingent close to the chaapa'ai. However, time was now running out - Nephthys could arrive anytime and the defenders were far too few. At most they would be able to buy some time to give people a chance to flee to the country-side. Sokkolf, however, was convinced this would be worth it - that it was important to show Nephthys they would not just surrender.


	2. Nephthys Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephthys attacks and the Tok'ra find they are betrayed. They flee the city and try to reach the chaapa'ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence. Death of OC characters.

Next morning, close to noon.

The Tok'ra had arrived home very late after several last-minute meetings, followed by two receptions and a dinner. They were still sleeping in their rooms at the guesthouse. Today they would return home, having made the bitter choice to accept failure. The planet would almost certainly fall to Nephthys within the week, and there was nothing left for them to do.

They awoke to the sound of someone hammering on the door to Zarin's room. Jena, who was more of an early riser than Zarin, dragged herself to the door and carefully listened for any danger. Hearing only the one person calling to her to open the door, she decided to chance it. She did not sense a symbiote. No Jaffa then, which was good. She opened the door.

It turned out to be the aide of one of the politicians who had been told the truth about the Tok'ra. He almost fell into the room, obviously exhausted from having hurried to get there.

He looked at Jena, then at the others as they sleepily staggered out into the hallway. His expression was slightly fearful. "Statesman Sujun told me to bring you this message: 'Your prophesy has come true. Nephthys has come. Her underlings arrived early this morning and her ships are now here. The politicians were questioned and you were betrayed by chairman Sholnek. Jaffa are on the way. Sokkolf's forces are trying to defend the city, but they are loosing badly. Save yourselves. Do not die for our stupidity. Run!' That is the entire message." The aide jumped at the sound of a distant explosion. "Good bye." Scared, he looked over his shoulder, then ran. Outside the booming voice from Nephthys's speaker systems could be heard, followed by a distant thunder.

"Thank you!" Jena shouted after him, immediately realising he would not have heard it. Zarin took control, as she and the others ran back into their rooms, quickly dressed and grabbing the most important. Less than 15 minutes later they were all out on the streets.

Most of the explosions were coming from the northern and eastern directions where the governmental areas were. They ran to the nearest autorail station and found that the trains were still running. The Tok'ra boarded the first train going towards the south-western suburbs.

They had almost reached the outskirts of the city, when the power went out and their train stopped. The Tok'ra got off and looked around. There were fewer people here, except for those exiting the train with them. Most of those immediately started running around in confusion. The explosions and weapons fire could still be heard, and seemed to be coming closer. They could not stay here.

"I recognize this area." Jena said. "We are only one stop from the station were we stepped off when we visited Kori."

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Johan looked blankly at them for a moment, while communicating with his symbiote. "Malek suggests we go to Kori's house and hide until nightfall in the old shelter were we met with Kori the second time. The city will be dark without the electricity and we may be able to escape undetected...I agree with him. We need to hide somewhere - soon, before the Jaffa land troops here. We were betrayed, so Nephthys know there are Tok'ra on the planet. We will be a high priority target. Kori's place is relatively close and he will not report us if he sees us."

The others agreed and they all started to walk in the direction of Kori's house, trying to stay in the shadows and keep to the safest and quietest route.

-  
Meanwhile, another place in the city.

Atli had decided to spend the day visiting some of his friends from school. He had not seen them all year while he had been at the university. They lived close to the governmental area of the city, so he had taken the autorail there. Shortly after getting off the train he had heard a strange noise from above. When he heard it again, he and everyone else looked about. They soon spotted a huge pyramid shape in the sky. It spat out swarms of small ships, which zoomed across the sky. Then a huge 3-dimensional hologram - at least Atli thought it was a hologram - appeared in the sky, just below the pyramid. It looked like a beautiful, but very arrogant woman. She was dressed tastelessly in golden robes. A few seconds went by before she flashed her eyes and started to talk in a strange, flanged voice.

"I am your Lord Nephthys. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine. As a sign of my power, I will now let the fire of heaven fall upon this world."

Moments later, Atli heard a sonic boom. It was followed by a burning meteor, streaking across the sky. A little later the ground shook from the distant impact.

"If you do not immediately surrender and worship me, I will eradicate you," the voice continued.

Suddenly the sky was filled with different ships, coming from the garrison outside the city. The battle for the planet now began above the heads of the terrified population.

Atli ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the closest city-transport station. An autorail train was just about to leave, and he threw himself inside it a few seconds before the doors closed behind him.

Scared and with a pounding heart he let himself fall down into one of the seats. Only one or two other passengers were there - most people had just scurried around in a panic instead of going anywhere in particular.

It was not until now that Atli regained enough of his senses to realise, that in a stroke of luck he had actually boarded a train going in the direction of his parents house.

He heard several explosions and looked out of the window. A fierce battle was raging in the air. The defenders were putting up quite a fight and several alien vessels were blown out of the sky and crashed down near the central train station. However, it was clear that the attackers had superior numbers and that they were gaining the upper hand. Fires had broken out across the city. Terrified, he looked away, glancing at the the people on the train. They did not seem to be interested in talking - studiously avoiding to look out the windows - looking as if they were trying hard to pretend none of this were happening.

The city transport had just pulled into the station nearest his parents house, when a large explosion was heard and all power went out.

Atli pushed open the door and got out, then quickly ran up the stairs to the street. Carefully looking around, he ran to the other side where he would be covered by the trees.

Several airborne vessels skimmed cross the sky while he hurried home. Another one flew past and landed not far away, just as he threw himself inside his parents house and locked the door after him.

Hearing the door close his parents ran into the room, followed by his sister. His mother embraced him, looking extremely relieved. "Oh, thank Anubis on his mountain that you are safely home. The times are ending," she cried. "The gods of old have returned to let their wrath fall upon our blasphemous heads. This is the punishment for approaching the Ring of the Gods - for trading with foreigners who use what is only permitted for the gods..."

"Mother! This has nothing to do with the chaapa'ai or the visitors from Toven. Someone calling herself Nephthys arrived in a flying ship - a spaceship - shaped like a triangular mountain."

"That is what Anubis lived in. It is as the old stories tell us - Nephthys has the signs of the Gods?"

"Her eyes did glow - and her voice was somewhat like thunder, as is foretold - still, I think she may be using our stories to scare us..." Atli had started to calm down. He was safely home with his family, and he could now think more clearly and rationally about what he had seen.

"We will talk of this later," his father said, returning from having received a tele-communication. "I have just received word that all who are associated with the government are being rounded up and killed, their families taken to Nephthys - as hostages presumably. She has occupied the governmental palace. We should leave immediately."

Just then, someone hammered hard on the door and ordered them in a loud voice to open it. Atli's parents turned white and panicked. Then his mother, Aldis, regained some of her senses. She grabbed hold of him and his sister Svala, pushing them ahead of her. Their father nodded to her and motioned at them to go with their mother, as he slowly went to open the door.

Hurrying them to the room furthest away, Aldis pushed first her daughter, then her son into a closet each.

"Stay there and be quiet NO MATTER what happens." She pushed a basket in front of Atli's hiding place, making it look as if none could have entered it. She was about to do the same for Svala when she heard angry voices inside the house, and Kori trying to question the intruders. Realising it would be safest for her children if she were not standing close by, she quietly closed the door behind her and went to the next room. She then pretended to emerge from it as a group of noisy, large men came dragging her husband. Kori was trying to reason with their leader.

All the men were dressed alike, in some sort of uniform - wearing chain-mail perhaps? - and on their foreheads they all had the same symbol, something that looked a bit like a goblet.

Aldis just stared at them for a moment, in total shock. Before she had time to think of what to do, one of the Jaffa had grabbed hold of her.

"You are the wife of Kori?"

"Yes," she answered, scared.

"Search the rest of the house. If you find any others bring them here," the leader ordered a group of his men.

Terrified, Atli sat absolutely quiet, barely daring to breathe. He could hear the loud, angry voices in the corridor outside. What did they do to his parents? Would they find him and Svala as well? Suddenly the door to the room was opened and a large man entered and started to search the place.

There was a small crack along the edge of the closet door, and Atli could see the man walking around, looking everywhere. Soon he was standing just outside the closet. Atli held his breath, certain that the door would be ripped open and he would be found and dragged out to some horrible, unknown fate.

However, nothing happened. The man just took the lid off of the large basket and looked inside it briefly, then walked on. Atli was just starting to breathe easier, when the man stopped beside Svala's closet. He was about to continue his search elsewhere, when a small sneeze was heard from inside.

The man yanked open the closet door and Svala almost fell out, only to be immediately captured. She yelled and kicked at her enemy, but he was much too strong for her to escape. The man carried her out to the others in the corridor.

"I found this one. There were no others."

"Good." The leader looked around. All his men had returned. "No one else anywhere?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then take Kori and his wife outside and execute them - as a warning to the population of this world of what will happen to them if they try to resist or be anything other than the slaves they are. Take the girl to Nephthys palace."

Carrying their crying and fighting prisoners off, the Jaffa left the house. All was quiet again.

Atli stayed in his closet, too shocked to do anything else. His parents were probably killed by now - and who knew what fate awaited his sister - and what had he done? Nothing! He had done nothing to help them. He hated himself for it, but he had enough survival instinct to stay where he was. He did not dare leave his hiding place for a long time. What if they came back?

-  
The Tok'ra arrived at Kori's house shortly after the Jaffa had left. They found two bodies outside the house and no one alive in the vicinity. Zarin carefully looked around for any sign of enemies. Seeing none she snuck over to the two dead.

"Staff-blasts. Jaffa did this." She turned them over, seeing it was who she had feared. "It is Kori and his wife," she said sadly.

Malek nodded. "Nephthys is killing everyone who is even remotely a part of the government. That was to be expected - she does not wish to leave anyone for the people to rally around in a rebellion."

*I hope it is not our fault they are dead - poor Kori and Aldis...I wonder where their two children are?*

Zarin gave her host a hug. *It is most likely as Malek said, and they would have been killed in any case...I grieve for them as well...as for their children - they were probably taken to Nephthys, to be either slaves, hostages - or hosts.*

*Hostages?...but their parents are dead!*

*They and others like them would be held hostages to assure that the people obey. Nephthys will also patrol with ship and likely deploy orbital weapons platforms. The majority of the population will probably not believe she is a god - at least not at first. That is the 'problem' with more advanced civilizations and the main reason why the Goa'uld keep their planets at such a low level of development...Nephthys must rule with fear and terror for a long time, before new generations grow up and believe her to be a god.*

The Tok'ra looked around the house and garden. All was quiet and they proceeded to the bomb shelter, to hide there until night fell.

-  
Much later that day.

Atli had been sitting in the closet for several hours. He had tried to move around a little, but he was terrified of making any noise. He had lost almost all feeling in his legs. When almost an hour had past since the men had left, he had decided to leave his hiding place. He had just started to push the door open, when he heard someone - voices! They had somehow been able to walk around in the house without making noise and he had not heard anything until someone spoke just outside the room. The voice had said something about the house being empty and that they should leave. He did not think it had been the same who had killed his parents, but he was not ready to chance anything. Also - the next voice he heard was strangely distorted, much like Nephthys had been, but it did not come through a speaker, so that could not explain it. Perhaps this were some of her people? That would be even worse! Especially since they apparently did not need a speaker system to talk that way - what if Nephthys really was a goddess - and an evil one?...but if the intruders had been gods, should they not have known he was here?

Confused and scared, he had quickly made the decision that it would be far too dangerous to leave. Now, however, almost two hours more had passed and no further disturbances had happened. He was starting to get hungry, and he really needed to relieve himself. He listened for a little while, holding his breath. All was quiet. He carefully pushed the door open a little bit, enough so that he could get an arm out and start pushing the basket away. It went well for a little while, until he tried getting up to a half-standing position, to be able to reach out and get the basket fully out of the way. His legs were numb from sitting like this for so long, and he fell out of the closet, tripping the basket over with a loud crash. Hitting his arm on a chair, he yelped out, then quickly shut up and lay still for several minutes, listening.

Feeling reasonably certain that no one had heard him, he got up, rubbing at his arm. Thankfully it was neither broken nor bleeding.

-  
It was early evening. Atli had managed to eat a little, and was trying to think of what to do now. He felt very young and very alone, missing his parents and his sister. He tried to decide on a course of action, but his thoughts inevitably returned to his family and he started crying again. Eventually he pulled himself together and decided he had to do something, anything, to keep his mind off what had happened.

He should leave - who knew, perhaps the men with the tattoos on their foreheads would learn that he existed and return to capture him. Atli felt terribly guilty about having escaped when his parents and sister had not, but most of all he felt guilty at having done nothing to try and stop the intruders.

Slowly he started to pack a few things he would need into a backpack. Clothing, tinned goods and energy bars, a blanket, several bottles of water, rope, fire starters,...as he continued adding things he realised he needed cooking gear - something portable. While he was still living at home his parents would sometimes take him and his sister on a camping trip. He remembered that they used to store the gear in a room at the back of the old bomb shelter.

Putting all the rest into his backpack, he thought for a moment, then went to his parents bedroom and took all his family's jewelry. Money would probably be worthless now, but he took that as well. Just before he left, he went back and took pictures of him and his parents and sister - including the new ones that had been taken just a week ago.

Having put on his jacket he then took a last look around him, shouldered the backpack and went to the shelter to pick up the cooking gear before he left. He had decided he would try to get to the northern part of the country where his mother's aunt lived. He could hopefully stay with her, at least for a while.

Inside the bomb shelter it was very dark. The power had gone out many hours ago and had not been restored. The shelter had an emergency generator, of course, since it was built for wartime. He felt the urge to power it up in order to restore some feeling of normalcy, but decided against making any unnecessary noise. He should be able to find what he needed using his flashlight. If that was not enough, he seemed to remember there should be some battery-operated lanterns somewhere.

He snuck around inside the building, quickly locating what he was looking for. It was on the top shelf, of course. Great! Typical! He moved an old chair over and stepped up on it. He had just grabbed the cooking gear when someone stepped into the dark room. He almost fell off the chair and nearly dropped both flashlight and cooking kit, just from the shock. His staggering made the light beam hit his face.

"Atli?" The figure in the doorway asked. "We thought you had been captured together with your sister when the Jaffa...the large men who serve Nephthys...came earlier."

Atli stepped down from the chair and shone the light towards the voice...he seemed to recognize it...where had he heard it? The he recognized him.

"Johan...Johan Malek...is that not correct?"

"Yes, it is." Johan said. "I am very glad to see you got away. Come - my friends are in the other room. Tell us what happened."

Atli nodded and followed him, not really wanting to talk about the events of the day, but grateful to no longer be alone. While he did not know these people well, he had met them before and he knew his father had trusted them. That was enough for now. He greeted the others and wearily sat down to tell his story.

"...and that is all I remember...one more thing...who are these men who serve Nephthys? They are scaring...huge and muscular with...a sort of tattoo on their forehead. It looks like...I don't know...a cup perhaps, or maybe a goblet? Though there were some other symbols on it as well."

"They are called 'Jaffa'," Jena said. "They are actually slaves, servants of Nephthys. They are almost always extremely loyal. The goblet-like image you saw on their foreheads is her symbol - it marks them as hers. Others like Nephthys have their own Jaffa, with their own symbols."

"Where will you go now? You cannot stay in your parents house, but I see you have realised that already." Johan indicated the young man's backpack.

"Yes...I have family in the northern territories - my mother's aunt lives there and I hope she will let me stay there...perhaps help her on her farm...I have no plans for anything else...I doubt the university will reopen soon."

*If ever...* Zarin remarked to her host.

"We will also be going north, trying to get to the chaapa'ai. Hopefully it will not be heavily guarded - yet. We expect to attempt to leave the city around midnight, when it is very dark." Jena said. "If you want, you can accompany us some of the way - it is a long walk to the chaapa'ai and your knowledge of the area could be very useful."

"I would like that..." Atli said. *Very much!* he added in his thoughts. He much preferred walking with these people than trying to travel the whole way alone. He had secretly feared having to be all alone, walking through the darkness tonight.

"Good. That is what we will do, then. There are several hours yet before it is time to leave. We should take the opportunity to rest and get something to eat."

"There is plenty of food in the house...I can go and fetch some of it. What we don't eat or take with us will rot anyway...I suppose it is safer spending the time until we leave out here in the shelter?"

"Probably no one will come back to look for you - yet at least. The Jaffa will not care...however, staying out here is the safest. We will go with you and bring here what we need." Jena said.

After picking up food, water, blankets, and whatever else might prove of value to them on their trek, they returned to the bomb shelter to await midnight.

-  
A few hours later.

*Zarin, have you noticed? Our young friend is just sitting over there in the corner, not talking to anyone, looking as if his world has just ended - which it has I guess, but I do think we should try and talk to him - he has been like this since we ate.*

*Yes, I know. I am not so sure he would appreciate our interference...his parents have been killed, his sister abducted by Jaffa - his entire civilization brought down and any dreams he might have had for his future life have been crushed. Perhaps he would like to be alone with his thoughts and memories.*

*Maybe so, but I believe it would do him good to talk...perhaps we should ask if he would like to come with us when we leave this planet? There is very little future for him or anyone else here. The most he can hope for is a life as a slave...it would be such a waste of his talents!*

*No one should be a slave, but would he want to leave with us? I do not believe he would appreciate going with us to the base...and how would he react when he learns that we are the same species as the Goa'uld who have just robbed him of everything...I doubt he would look on us with friendly eyes.*

*You give him far too little credit. It will take us several days to reach the chaapa'ai by foot. It is quite far away and we can only travel by night, and we will have to evade the Jaffa patrols. It will give us time to get better acquainted and by then he may be able to understand the difference between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld.*

Zarin snorted, but then sighed and gave in to the wishes of her persistent host. *Very well. You may be right.*

Jena got up and walked over and picked up a cup of tea for herself and one for Atli. She went and sat down next to him, as she handed him the tea.

"Here. Have some hot tea - it will be a long and hard journey and we will all need to be in as good a shape as possible."

Atli took the cup without a word, but gave her a weak smile. They sat in silence for a little while, then Atli looked at Jena.

"What do you think will happen to Svala...my sister? Is she still alive? Honestly?"

Zarin and Jena thought back to the young girl they had seen at the dinner. She was already very beautiful, and it was clear that she would most likely become a host.

"Yes, I am quite certain that she is alive...it is likely she has been taken as a host...the Goa'uld...Nephthys people...they are really parasites who need hosts to interact with their surroundings..."

"A host? What does that mean? Nephthys is a parasite? Will Svala be herself?"

"Her personality and all that she is will be suppressed, but she will be alive. The technology exists to remove the parasite, and if you are very lucky then maybe, one day, you might be able to rescue her."

"That sounds horrible! Poor Svala!" Atli looked devastated, then hope shone in his eyes. "Could we not go and attempt to rescue her now?"

"I'm sorry, dear Atli, but that is completely out of the question. Your sister...Svala...she and others like her would be kept in a secure place, very heavily guarded. In all probability she is not even on the planet anymore, but will have been sent back to Nephthys home world."

-  
About an hour later Atli had fallen asleep. Jena shook him gently. "Wake up...it is time to leave."

They walked quickly through the dark, deserted streets. They were very careful not to make any noise. Only once did they hear people - a small group of Jaffa who seemed preoccupied with the bakery goods from the store they had just raided.

*The Jaffa seem totally absorbed - I guess they have never been to a planet like this, where there is plenty of food and everything. It must be strange for them to see non-Goa'uld technology.* Johan observed.

*Yes. I wonder if it will make them question Goa'uld magic. Perhaps that is one reason why Nephthys took out their power grid.*

*I certainly hope it will give her problems, huge problems...*

They were currently walking through one of the suburbs. It would soon be time to find a place to hide for the day. While the time was only shortly after 3 in the morning, the eastern sky was already starting to become rosy - not surprising, given it was summer and the capital were fairly high on the northern hemisphere.

"Atli...how well do you know this area? Is there some place close by where we can hide during the day?" Johan asked. "It would be too dangerous to walk around when the sun is up and people start getting out."

"There is a school two streets from here. I attended it while we lived here for a few years. It is summer break and no one will be there - besides, I doubt any parents would have sent their children out for anything the day after having their planet occupied by an evil god...alien parasite...whatever!" He looked around the street they were on - dawn was breaking slowly and all was quiet. It looked deceivingly beautiful and peaceful. There were no signs at all of the terrible things that had happened yesterday.

"All right. It sounds like it a plan. Lead the way."

They arrived at the school less than 30 minutes later. It looked completely empty. It was surrounded by a large schoolyard and sports-grounds. A small forest could be seen nearby. They walked until they found a window that had been left open. Atli glanced shyly at Zarin. "I think I am the smallest. If one of you would help me up, I can probably fit through the window."

*How rude!* Zarin snickered to her host. *I think he was implying that you are fat, and that you would stand to loose a few pounds...I, on the other hand, am slim as a willow...*

*He wasn't looking at our waistline, and you know it! Besides, you shouldn't be talking. Remember how you gorged yourself after our last mission?...and who had to run it off again? Next time you will get your share of the exercise!*

Meanwhile, Lantash helped Atli, and he crawled through. Soon he found and unlocked a door, letting the others in.

"There is no power, so it is quite dark. There is an old shelter here somewhere. We found it one year and played in it...it should have a generator and I think even a small shower unit."

"Sounds very nice. We may all wish to shower before we leave tonight, but for now it is safer to stay in a room with multiple exits, if anyone should show up." Jena said.

They spent most of the day sleeping and talking. Exhausted from the recent days mental and physical exertion, Atli fell asleep and slept almost all of the day. The Tok'ra went to an adjacent room and discussed their situation, planning how to get away from the planet.

Lantash went looking for a tele-ball. The locals had managed to reverse engineer a Goa'uld long range communications device left behind by Anubis. The result was the tele-ball. It was still expensive, but available in all major cities. If Lantash found one, he hoped there might be an official newscast which would give useful information about the current situation. It would be nice to know if Nephthys had imposed martial law, for instance.

After a while he found one in the staff lounge and turned it on. Every channel repeated the same communique over and over again. Nephthys's first prime began by announcing that the audience would be honoured by a message from their Goddess Nephthys. Then she appeared on the screen, flashing her eyes and began speaking: "I am your Goddess, Nephthys. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine! Worship me or I shall strike you down without mercy. You have done surprising well during the time you were left to fend for yourself. However, most of your gadgets are blasphemous, an insult to the Universe and I am here to provide much needed guidance. It will be a difficult transition, but afterwards your lives will be in accordance with the will of the Universe. Your are to be commended for your excellent mining operations, which I will allow to continue in my name. My loyal Jaffa have been deployed to keep order during these trying times. Do not tempt them with foolish disobedience, as they are neither as intelligent, nor as merciful as I your beloved Goddess..." she continued along these lines for quite some time. Disgusted Lantash turned off the transmission.

*We will learn nothing more from that self-absorbed tyrant...*

*Agreed, Lantash. We should return to the others and tell them what we have learned.*

Returning to the others, they quickly reported what little information had been contained in the broadcast. After a short discussion, the Tok'ra took turns keeping watch and sleeping, trying to get as much rest as possible before the nights journey.

-  
Late in the evening shortly before midnight, when the sky was almost dark the little group resumed their march.

The first half of the night went smoothly. The streets were empty and they soon reached the outer parts of the city. However, just as they were about to turn down the road which would eventually lead them to the chaapa'ai, they spotted a Jaffa patrol. Atli and the Tok'ra hid behind a picket fence while the guard passed, then carefully continued on. They had not walked long before they encountered another Jaffa patrol and then yet another.

"We are getting close to the chaapa'ai - Nephthys predictably has stationed a contingent of Jaffa in the area. We will not be able to get closer this way..." Milek looked at Atli, "...do you know another way to the chaapa'ai, one which will provide us with more cover?"

"My mother would not let me get close to it, so I have only ever seen in once...I walked through the forest." Atli pointed towards the outline of trees which could be seen behind the houses. "The forest is fairly thick, and the path is a good deal longer than the direct route, but it is almost unused. I have a compass and I believe I can find my way through it fairly quickly. About a year ago, two of my friends and I went on a hiking trip which took us that way and out on the other side - just so we could see the chaapa'ai for real. The trees stop maybe 100 feet from it." He had a far away expression, obviously lost in memories.

"Perfect! This means we will be able to walk during part of the day."

Looking around for any signs of enemy activity, the group quickly ran for the treeline. Following it they soon found the entrance and the beginning of the path Atli had followed a year ago. It did not look well travelled and were partly overgrown here and there.

Following Atli, who walked in front with his compass, they slowly made their way through the forest. Here and there other paths branched off. In some places the way were so covered with plants that they could hardly see it, but they always managed to find it again and continued. The forest were quite dark and it felt almost cold even if it was the middle of the summer.

It was shortly after noon when they reached a more open part of the forest. A decision was quickly made that they should take a few hours break and get something to eat. The trunk of a fallen tree and a couple of large rocks served nicely as chairs for the weary group.

After the light lunch, Atli sat looking out over the place. It was so very peaceful. Except for a few birds and the trickle of a nearby brook, all was quiet. For a short moment he could almost imagine that none of all this had happened - that his world had not been attacked and when he returned home his parents and sister would be waiting for him.

Sighing deeply, he looked at the Toven traders who currently were not talking, though some of them seemed to be having some sort of internal communication. Perhaps some sort of meditation or a religious ritual? Either way it was not his concern. They were friendly, and he was really starting to like them all. They treated him with respect, not like some adults who never really listened to what he had to say. Still, they were a strange group - perhaps because their customs were different? Sometimes their personality seemed to change within a matter of minutes. He prided himself on his keen observation skills, but this was not something he had noticed at first. But as he spent more time with them it became increasingly obvious.

The sun was shining down on him and it was very warm. Insects were buzzing lazily and he was starting to feel sleepy. It did not really matter that his new friends were a little strange and he soon feel asleep.

-  
Several hours later Jena gently shook him awake. He had slept peacefully without any nightmares about the death of his parents, the end of his civilization, or alien body snatchers claiming his sister.

"It is time to go. We hope to traverse half of this forest while it is still light enough - and these winding, overgrown tracks makes the going much slower."

"Yes. I'm coming." Atli got up and took out his compass. Finding the direction they were soon on their way.

They walked most of the afternoon and evening, taking only short breaks to eat. The forest were quiet except for the animals, and they met no one. Once, during the early evening, they saw a vessel cross the sky. Atli recognized it as one of the ships that had attacked the planet a few days ago. Johan told him it was a 'death glider' - a type of ship used by the Jaffa for planetary attacks and surveys. Probably they were currently using it to intimidate the population, and to convince them that it would be a very bad idea to fight back.

"Your civilization is quite different from those ruled by the Goa'uld. You are much more advanced and it will take Nephthys far more time and effort to suppress the population. Goa'uld rule by fear and intimidation, and by suppressing all knowledge. They pretend to be gods and use advanced technology to convince people of their supernatural abilities. Your civilization will not be easy to cow." Johan said.

"I hope you are right. There are those who still believe in the old gods, and many more are superstitious...like my mother is...was..." the young man became quiet as he was overwhelmed by his memories.

It was getting too dark for them to make their way through the forest, and they stopped in a clearing in order to sleep until dawn. They made camp and went to sleep, except Lantash who took the first watch.

His host was asleep, so he sat down and contemplated their situation. He soon became aware of the fact that he was not the only one awake. Quietly he got up and sat next to Atli.

"You should sleep," he said softly, using his hosts voice. "It will be a very long walk tomorrow and you need your strength."

"I know. It's just...I can't stop thinking about my family, my planet...my life as I had imagined it would be - and what it is now likely to be. Is it selfish of me to worry about my future, when I am alive and free, when so many are not?"

"It is understandable...how did you imagine your life?"

"I had hoped to continue my studies - to become a scientist, maybe study the chaapa'ai...figure out how it works - perhaps even one day travel to other planets if we succeeded, or if we managed to build a spaceship capable of interstellar flight..." he blushed, "but most of all I had hoped that my neighbors daughter would one day become interested in me...and perhaps marry me..." he sighed, "...but now I have to hide on my mother's aunt's farm and work there...if I don't get caught by Nephthys's people..."

Lantash looked thoughtful. What he had to say was not pleasant, but he felt the young man deserved to know. "You should know that you may not be safe there either. Nephthys is very persistent and thorough. She will want to kill everyone who is even remotely connected with the government, and to capture their families. Sooner or later she will realise that you got away - and she will not give up looking for you. The fact that you are intelligent, a student of science, and would make a handsome host, makes the situation even more dangerous. You have been taught some of the knowledge that she is desperate to eradicate from your people - by making you a host she will not only remove a potentially dangerous enemy who can teach others, but the Goa'uld controlling you will absorb your knowledge and make an excellent underling."

"Then what should I do?" His look of despair was quickly exchanged for one of anger and determination. "Do you know what I would like to do? I would like to kill Nephthys, with my bare hands preferably - and all her evil kind...and then I would free my sister...Jena said the technology exists to remove a parasite, if one of the creatures should have taken control of her."

"That is true, but you have no great chance of success alone..."

"Then let me go with you to your planet...from there I can go to other worlds, right? Somewhere there must be someone willing to fight these Goa'uld! I will find them and join them, or create a resistance myself!"

Lantash thought for a while about how to respond to this, then decided to take the chance. "I understand you well...and I will reveal something for you. We are not who pretend to be - we are not traders from Toven. We are really part of a resistance movement who fight the Goa'uld - this is why we knew Nephthys would be attacking your world."

"Why did you not say so immediately?"

"My people have fought the Goa'uld for centuries. Since it is very dangerous - most planets are after all occupied by Goa'uld and the populations believe they are gods - we keep our identity concealed. Members of the resistance have visited your world since you became free from Anubis, pretending to be traders as this is a good excuse to travel to other worlds. We dared not risk telling the truth - until desperation made us do so. When still only a few listened to our warnings, Nephthys attacked and won. Someone betrayed us and we had to flee...Atli...I apologize for having deceived you, but it was necessary - both for your own and our safety."

"I understand...I am not angry at you...do you think I could go with you? Join your resistance?"

"Yes...perhaps in time, but it is a hard and very dangerous life. I suggest that you accompany us to the planet Tollan where you can stay with friends of ours. Their technology is superior to that of the Goa'uld and you will be safe there. I have no doubt they will give you sanctuary for a few years. You will have time to think and to come to terms with recent events. Your pain and anger will never vanish, but you will learn to control and harness them. If you choose to join our resistance, then it must be for life as we cannot allow anyone to leave with knowledge about us. Then, when you have had the time to think, you can make your choice."

Atli did not look happy. "I do not need to wait! I know I want to fight Nephthys - more than anything else in the world!"

Lantash smiled. "Let us wait and see. For now, you leave the planet with us." *If we manage to get away - the Jaffa may be guarding the chaapa'ai too diligently for us to approach it* he thought. "Go to sleep."

-  
Early next morning everyone were getting ready to continue the journey.

"Oh, no!" Atli said, frantically searching the area where he had slept. "I've lost it!"

Jena came over to help him. "What is it you have lost? We really need to be going soon, if we want to reach the chaapa'ai today. The longer we wait, the more likely it is that Nephthys has stationed a large garrison of Jaffa there permanently."

"The compass - I can't find my way through this maze without it."

They searched for a little while, but did not find it.

"I were fiddling with it last night when I couldn't sleep - I could have dropped it anywhere..." Atli looked miserable. Now they would waste a lot of time finding their way through the thick forest, all because of his clumsiness.

"Do not worry...we will find the way without it." Johan said.

"How?"

"Ehrm...the sun is up...we can use that...and there is more moss on the trees in the direction facing north...yes, we will manage..."

Atli nodded and did not say anything further, though he highly doubted these measures would work. The majority of the forest were too thick and the trees too tall, for the sun to be seen, or for it to reach the trees enough to have any influence on the moss.

As the day passed, however, he had to admit it did look as if they were going in the right direction. On the rare occasions where they passed through a clearing in the forest and could see the sun, it was always standing in the correct position. Impressive - and another oddity to add to his list.

The trek was uneventful, and they reached the edge of the forest just as the sun was setting. Johan snuck closer to the edge and hid behind a large tree. He scrutinized the area around the chaapa'ai for a little while before returning.

"There are four Jaffa on guard. I do not remember seeing any buildings in the surrounding area, so I assume they are stationed in the nearby town. We will have to wait and see if there are guards at night as well, though it is very likely. On most planets the chaapa'ai is either guarded around the clock, or not at all."

They waited. About an hour later, the guards were replaced by another group.

"It is as we feared - it is continuously guarded."

"Why would it be? No one on the planet knows how to use it." Atli wondered.

"They know we are here - remember, we were betrayed. Nephthys is aware that we are not just traders, but members of a resistance movement, known and hated by all Goa'uld. Our capture would be of a high priority for her." Lantash said.

"Then what can we do?" Atli sounded close to despair. Their escape was so near, and yet infinitely far away.

"We have weapons, but nothing like staff weapons. Our zat'nik'tels have limited range, so we will have to get fairly close. But first we need to determine the length of their shifts. Then we can attack just before the change of guards, when the Jaffa will be weary and their attention will be drifting." Johan looked up: "It is almost dark, but both moons will be up tonight. They should provide us with enough light to target the Jaffa. A standard shift is about 4 hour which keeps the Jaffa from getting bored and lowering their guard."

"It is summer. In another 6-8 hours the sun will have long since risen - there will be no darkness in which to hide."

"That is unfortunate, but it can not be helped. We will rely on the fact that only 4 guards are present at a time, and hope reinforcements are far away - and that Nephthys does not decide to transport slaves or goods through the chaapa'ai just then."

When 4 hours had passed, the next group of guards arrived. It was decided to wait just over 3 1/2 hours, since the guards would then start to tire and look forward to replacement, while those new guards would still be far enough away to not be able to assist in any way.


	3. The New Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the Jaffa guarding the Stargate goes badly, one of the Tok'ra symbiotes is in immediate need of a new host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence, death of OC character.

It was time for the attack. After giving Atli stringent orders to stay where he was, no matter what happened, the 4 Tok'ra silently moved into position.

Much to their surprise, the attack was a complete success, and all 4 Jaffa fell to the ground without any of the Tok'ra being hurt. They then shot them twice more to remove all evidence of what had happened.

Malek walked to the DHD and started dialing. Atli ran to them. "Wow - they...they just vanished...what did you do..." he stopped as he saw a group of Jaffa emerged from the shrubbery. He pointed at them and was about to yell a warning, when shots started to zip by them.

The Tok'ra turned quickly and ran for cover, while shooting back at the Jaffa. One of the guards fell, but not before hitting Malek's shoulder. The wound was relatively deep and he staggered and fell before managing to haul himself up and get behind a large rock.

Atli stood as frozen, gaping at what was happening. Zarin realised he was not following and yelled at him to get out of there. He finally reacted and started looking for a place to hide. Lantash, who was closest, ran back to him and managed to push him aside just as the Jaffa fired several shots at them. The staff blasts which had been about to hit Atli instead struck Lantash in the back, and he fell immediately.

"No!" Atli looked horrified at the man who had just saved his life. He now lay on the ground with two large smoking wounds in his back. Atli grabbed hold of him and started to pull him to safety. A short while later Thoran and Zarin had managed to shoot the remaining Jaffa and came running back to help.

Thoran went to check on Malek, while Zarin quickly examined the still unconscious Lantash.

"Will he be all right?" Atli asked worriedly. "He saved me...it is my fault he was shot. Please tell me he will be all right!"

"He is alive, but unless we can get him to a healer very quickly he will not live. Perhaps not even then..." Jena said, looking very sad.

Milek came over to them. "Ma..." he looked at Atli. "...Johan will live. He just needs time to heal."

"We need to get Lantash back to the tunnels immediately, if he is to have any chance of living." Jena said, not caring if Atli wondered at her sudden use of what he thought of as a surname. "Open the chaapa'ai, quickly."

Milek nodded and was just about to do that, when he saw a couple of death gliders in the distance. Then the chaapa'ai started to dial in.

"That will have to wait...incoming enemies!" He ran to Jena and started helping her to carry Lantash to the treeline. He shouted at Atli to help Malek.

Atli hurried to assist Malek, who were already slowly staggering towards the forest. They all made it to safety, just as the wormhole opened.

Taking a quick look back, they saw the area around the chaapa'ai was already full of Jaffa. Realising they would not get through in the foreseeable future, they continued further into the forest. At least they had disintegrated all the Jaffa they had shot, so there would be no one to give them away. The lack of a welcoming guard would look suspicious, but it might be blamed on the Jaffa being incompetent. Hopefully the truth would not be found out to quickly.

In any case, no one followed them. Soon they decided they had gone deeply enough into the woods to safely make a short stop. They needed to rest, to allow Malek to heal his wound, and to try and save Lantash and his host.

Thoran went to Malek and began using a healing device on him, while Zarin did the same for Lantash. Atli saw to his surprise that Malek's wound had already begun healing on its own. These people were definitively not normal!...and what kind of technology was this? He remembered seeing one of those things in the museum, but no one had known what they had been used for. There was no clear way to activate them, and they were generally accepted as purely ornaments with no real function.

That was definitively not the case. Before his eyes Malek's wound started to disappear.

"You were lucky," Milek observed. "The blast were not as deep as it could have been. You will soon be completely healed."

Atli went to stand beside Zarin, as she still attempted to heal Lantash.

"He is not going to make it, is he?"

"I am sorry, but...probably not." Zarin said, remembering to use Jena's voice.

"I really wish there were something I could do..."

*I cannot heal him...the damage is too extensive. Lantash will need a new host - and soon, or they will both die.*

*Ask him..tell him who and what we are,* Jena indicated Atli.

*He is too young - his family and whole world as he knew it is gone... He know nothing about symbiotes except that it is what the Goa'uld are - those who caused him all this pain. He would never agree...*

*Then explain to him that the Tok'ra are different, or let me do it...or you will have to explain to Jolinar and Rosha why you let both of their mates die, when one could have lived!*

*All right...try then...* Zarin conceded. She turned off the healing device. She had done all she could for now. It would help keep Lantash alive for a little while longer. Long enough for them to talk to the only available potential host.

"Atli, perhaps there is something you can do to help him." Jena started, having been given control.

Atli looked up. "Anything..."

"Wait...do not say that until you know what it is you would have to do...Atli...you know that we are not traders, but rather enemies of Nephthys..."

"Yes, Lantash told me."

"He did not tell you everything..." she sighed. "There is precious little time, so listen carefully. Yes, we are part of a resistance movement against the Goa'uld, but there is more...as you know, Nephthys is a parasite, a...symbiote. The Goa'uld are a large and powerful group of beings, and most of them are evil. However, they are not all alike. A small minority oppose those who conquer and enslave other sentient life forms. They are called the Tok'ra. They too need hosts to live and interact with their surroundings...biologically, they are the same species as the Goa'uld...Atli...we carry symbiotes within us...but ours is a truly symbiotic relationship. The Tok'ra do not suppress their hosts as the Goa'uld do...we would never take an involuntary host, and we share control of the body...we keep the host healthy and safe...we become very close friends...Atli...we ask...beg that you consider helping in this extreme emergency. You will not loose your individuality, but you would share your life and body with Lantash."

Atli felt his head spinning. "You are not human?"

"No...yes, I was human, now I am Tok'ra - a joined life form. We are still two beings, but in many ways we are one. As I said, we share the body equally."

"...but you are not Goa'uld?"

"No...and yes...as I said, the Tok'ra are biologically Goa'uld - ideologically they are very different. Think of it this way - about 20 years ago your world were close to a war because the majority disagreed with a relatively small but powerful group. You considered them evil, is that not correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Your side did not consider themselves evil?"

"No...of course not...the other side wanted to return to the old religion and worship Anubis - they followed an evil cult, while our side chose technology."

"...but you are all humans...biologically the same species...and one side were considered evil...should not all be then?"

"No. I see what you mean - biologically they were all the same, but ideologically they were very different. Just as humanity is not evil because there are evil humans, not all symbiotes are evil because there are evil symbiotes...I apologize for not seeing that before." He was quiet for a moment.

Just then Lantash woke up. His eyes glowed briefly and he tried to speak.

"Lantash...do not try to speak. Save your strength."

"...I will not be able to heal us...please, do not risk yourselves by staying here. We are not far enough away...I still ...feel the chaapa'ai strongly..." he coughed weakly. "Our necklace...take it and give it to Rosha and Jolinar...we wish them to have it."

Atli looked at him, terrified for a moment, both because of the glowing eyes, and the strangely distorted voice. He had only ever seen either when Nephthys spoke to them. Then he managed to calm himself. Lantash had saved his life - that did not seem like something the Goa'uld would do. Besides, if they were Goa'uld, and one of them badly in need of a host - would they not already have taken him? He took a deep breath and turned to look at Jena.

"I believe you. If you truly were the same as Nephthys, then you would not waste time trying to convince me to volunteer..." he turned back to Lantash. "I...I offer myself as your...your host...now, what do I do?"

"Are you...certain of this?" Lantash managed to ask.

"Yes...yes, I am certain."

"Then...kiss me."

Atli was surprised for a moment, then did as he was told, realising the symbiote would enter through the mouth. He felt something slide in past his lips, followed by a gagging sensation, and then a sharp pain in the back of his throat. Then everything went black.

He awoke a short while later, hearing someones voice. He could not quite determine where it was coming from, it was somehow...inside his head?

*Yes...it is me, Lantash. I have done a very quick preliminary blending, since we must get further away from here soon before the Jaffa finds us. We will fully blend later - then you will truly understand us.*

"It is...a very strange sensation...to have someone talking inside your head..."

*You said that out loud...just...sort of think it to me instead...* Lantash smiled.

*Sorry...*

*It always takes a little while getting used to...*

*Lantash...can you read all my thoughts, my memories...* he was suddenly apprehensive.

*Yes, I can read your thoughts and your memories, but I will not do so unless you allow me to. It is not unusual that both has something he wishes to remain private, more so at first than later on.*

*I understand...* he sounded relieved, *...Lantash, how do I know you are not a Goa'uld? I saw your eyes glow...your voice has the same distortion...*

*Well...technically I am a Goa'uld, but if I subscribed to the same philosophy as they do, we would not be having this conversation...*

*So you could do what they do? Suppress the host, cause him pain, kill him...but you just would never do it?*

*That is correct. As a Tok'ra, I will do all that is in my power to protect you from harm, and to keep you healthy...we truly wish to share the body with our host...in our natural form we have little opportunity to interact with our surroundings, we can only survive a short time out of water - indeed, when we have been in our first host we need either to be in a host or in a very special environment to even survive. Through a host we gain the ability to walk, talk, hands to manipulate the world around us...in return we give the host a longer life, health, some extra strength and endurance, as well as knowledge...*

*It seems the host gains much more than you do...and all for just sharing their body...to me it sounds like a more than fair deal for me, since you could just take it...even though I do believe that you never would.*

*To us, it seems like we get the greater deal...there is one more thing...we both gain a very close friend. Host and symbiote become closer to each other than to anyone else.*

Atli mentally nodded. *So...can I glow my eyes now?*

Lantash smiled slightly, *well, technically, I will be the one glowing your eyes, but...yes.*

*Lantash...one more thing...*

*Yes?*

*Since I will be leaving the planet and starting a new - and totally different life, I feel it would be right to no longer use my child-name. I know it would otherwise have been many months before I would have taken my adult name - my real name. We...my family and I...would have had a ceremony to signify that I were now an adult. I would declare who I was in front of my family...using my real name for the first time. It is, I believe, a tradition left over from a time when it was not at all certain a child would live to adulthood - and not until then were they given a true name. At any rate, after the ceremony everyone would only use my adult name...it is a big celebration in our culture, and I was looking forward to it - and to the presents, I guess...* he admitted, blushing a little. *Since my family will not be able to celebrate it with me, I would at the very least like to take my real name while still on my home world. Do you understand?*

*Yes, of course. Much has happened in the last few days - forcing you to mature much faster than you should have. To me it seems very fitting that you should be considered an adult - and changing your name might also serve to help you put these days behind you...so, what is your true name, my friend?*

*Martouf,* he stated proudly. *I am named in honour of my great great grand father - one of the men responsible for creating the modern Setona.*

*Then from today you will be known by the name Martouf.* Lantash gave his new host a hug. *Come, Martouf. It is time to get up and leave this place together with the others. No doubt they are starting to worry...if there is anything you think of to ask, just do so. When we find a safe place we will complete the blending.*

Lantash opened his eyes and sat up. Zarin immediately went to him, intending to help him stand, but he waved her off. "Thank you, but we are fine." He looked around, not seeing his former host's body.

"We disintegrated Nemura's body, so it would not fall into the hands of Nephthys." Malek said, handing over a necklace to Lantash.

Lantash nodded sadly, taking the necklace. Martouf felt an intense wave of grief, as Lantash looked at it, thinking of his former host.

*We both wanted our mates to have this. If we decide to continue the relationship, new ones will be made for them and us.* He started walking, following the others.

*I understand...wait! Mates? You have mates? You have been intimate with a woman?*

Lantash laughed softly, thinking of Rosha and Jolinar. *Yes, young one, I have mates...and yes, I have mated with them...often. I hope we will continue the relationship, but we will have to see. Generally, it continues, unless the new host absolutely cannot accept his or her symbiote's mates, or they cannot accept the new host. Such a thing is very rare, though.*

*What if the new host already has a mate?*

*It is unusual for the host to bring their mate or family to the tunnels - our base. Usually he would leave his former life and only visit his family, since he would be joining a secret - and of course forbidden - resistance movement. It would be too dangerous to bring them. If however, he did bring a mate, and his symbiote already had a mate or mates...I assume everyone would attempt to get along, or the host would have to chose. If nothing could be worked out another host might be found. As I said, it is rare. I do not know of it happening in my time.*

Martouf nodded. *How old are you, Lantash?*

*I am 544 years old. While it sounds like a lot, for a symbiote I am very young. Mine was Egeria's last clutch - Egeria is the Tok'ra queen who started our resistance and spawned most of us...I will explain more about the Tok'ra and symbiotes later.*

*How long was Nemura your host?*

*Just under 200 years.* Lantash again sounded sad at the mentioning of his former host.

*Sorry, I should not have brought him up...*

*It is all right...you should ask all that is on your mind.*

*He looked so young...and yet he had been your host for 200 years!* Martouf suddenly thought of something. *How long will I live, now when I am blended with you?*

*The lifespan of the host depends on his or her age at the time of blending. You are very young, much younger than most when they become hosts...baring extreme injuries, you could most likely live another 500 years or so as my host.*

*500 years!*

*Yes...Nemura was only my second host...* another wave of sadness hit Martouf, *I am pleased that you are so young...it will be a very long time before I lose you...*

*You loved your former host very much.*

*Yes, the relationship between host and symbiote are extremely close - and we love deeply and forever...I will never forget him.*

*How long have you been with your mates? What are their names?...you really have two mates?*

*Almost 75 years. Their names are Rosha and Jolinar...yes, there are two, as they are Tok'ra. Jolinar is the symbiote.*

*I...I look forward to meeting them...I guess. I have never even had a girlfriend before - I haven't even kissed anyone yet, as pathetic as that may sound. What will they think of me?...and what if I cannot learn to love them?*

*You will love them, unless you have an extreme antipathy against them. Host and symbiote feel as one when it comes to deeper feelings. Soon we will love as one, and you will not worry about this.*

*They still may not like me - and will the love I feel not be different, since it is really yours and not my own?*

*I believe they will get to like you, though they will need time to grieve for Nemura first. We shall see. As for your other question...why would it matter where and how the love started? It will become your feelings, and you cannot tell the difference. Your own feelings will grow from those you get from me.*

*All right. I hope you are correct, though I suppose you know better than me.*

"Lantash?" Johan said, "we have not yet spoken to Atli after your blending, how is he handling all of this?"

"He has many questions, but is otherwise very well. Atli was his child-name, and he has chosen to no longer use it. He will go by his adult name from now on - Martouf."

Lantash bowed his head and gently pushed Martouf forward.

*It felt very strange when you were in control of my body - my mouth moving and my legs walking by the command of someone else...but this feels strange as well...my mind being 'pushed' forward and suddenly I have control again...*

*You will get used to it - it will soon feel no stranger than, say, moving a hand...talk to them.*

"Hi...yes, Lantash is right. I am fine. Everything is just a little...weird...I guess...and yes, I would like to use my adult name now...I have begun a new life now anyway, and will be away from this planet soon? What more 'grown up' can you be than leaving your home world?"

The others smiled, remembering well how strange it had been at first, to share your body with another.

"Indeed - Martouf. We have all experienced it...it is strange at first, but soon you will not wish to live without your soul mate," Jena said. "Another thing - do you know of any place where we can hide for a few weeks or so? The Tok'ra have two operatives at Nephthys court. When we do not report back one of them will try to get stationed on Setona. However, it might take at least a month for them to succeed. If we can then make contact, they may be able to get help us flee this planet."

Martouf thought for a little while. "There are caves in the mountains to the west of this forest. They were used hundreds of years ago, by slaves who had fled from Anubis. We visited them on a school trip when I was in 5th grade. They are not too far away...I think we can reach them in 3-4 days."

"That is what we will do, then. We still have food enough to last us almost a week, if we stretch it. We will have to look for edible plants, fruits, and berries, as well as perhaps animals to hunt."

"The problem is that I don't know what direction west is..."

"Do not concern yourself. When we were observing the chaapa'ai from the tree-line, the sun rose almost exactly in that direction. It is summer, so it rises in the north-east. The chaapa'ai is now almost exactly behind us, so that is north-east. We are then walking in a south-western direction. Thus, we need to adjust our direction slightly and walk more to the west." Thoran said.

Martouf just nodded at this. *Do not worry - you will soon learn how to navigate like that.* Lantash hugged his host.

*Thanks...it really felt like you embraced me. Can I learn to do that as well?*

*Yes, certainly. I think the best way to describe it is...it is a combination of projecting the feeling and stimulating the senses...* he repeated what he did before.

*Like this?* Martouf gave Lantash a small hug.

*Yes!* Lantash felt very proud of his new host. *You learned that very quickly!*

Martouf felt himself blush, then suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask. *I have been wondering...there is this strange, faintly prickling or maybe humming sensation - I am not sure how to describe it...I first felt it shortly after our...our blending...it is somewhat weaker now, but I still feel it...and the weirdest thing is...I also feel something very like it from the others...is that normal?*

*Yes, it is. What you feel is the naquadah in my - and now to some degree in your - blood, reacting or resonating with the naquadah in the others. We can sense other symbiotes as far off as 50 feet. We can also feel other sources of naquadah - what you feel behind us is the chaapa'ai. It contains a large amount of naquadah and we can sense it very far away. This is often useful. This is how we will find the mountains, and also how we found our way to the chaapa'ai before.*

*I agree that it would be useful...wait, you - we have naquadah in our blood? I have never heard of anyone having that in their body before...*

*All symbiotes have it in their blood...and to a smaller degree, so does anyone who is or ever has been a host. It is what enables us to use some of the Goa'uld technology which is keyed to only activate when it senses naquadah in the user. The Goa'uld have done this mostly to make it seem like magic to others who cannot use it. Much of the technology is also controlled by thought and emotion, meaning you need to know how to use it - how to focus your energy. I will teach you, beginning with the healing device you saw Zarin and Thoran use earlier.*

*Lantash...is it not...disturbing to always sense other symbiotes close by?*

*No, it is actually pleasant when you get used to it - home on our base, in the Tok'ra tunnels, there is almost always someone close enough to feel, and we have much naquadah-based technology. It reminds us of home and safety. That we are not alone, but among friends. The ability also warns us of approaching Jaffa or Goa'uld when we are away from home. It is of course also a problem, as the Goa'uld will sense us as well, though the Jaffa do not. Of course, we would usually pretend to be Goa'uld when we are near them, and use that to gain information from them. Tok'ra are often working undercover among them, sometimes for months or years. Fortunately, the Goa'uld rarely spend much time together, so we will usually only have to deal with Jaffa and human slaves.*

*You go on missions as Goa'uld, just as you went as humans here...*

*Yes, we can pretend to be either. It is to our advantage that we enter the host through the mouth instead of the neck, as the Goa'uld always do. There is no scar, which is what most look for when they check if someone is a Goa'uld...also, many hosts do not like the scar.* Lantash showed Martouf an image of how it looked.

*No. I would not like to have such a scar either. Why do the Goa'uld not enter through the mouth, then?*

*They do not like being reminded of the horror on the hosts face every time they look in a mirror...since our hosts are willing, we do not have any such problems.*

*Do the Goa'uld not examine you for such a scar - it would seem an easy way of determining if you are a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra.*

*No, they would never do that! It is a serious insult to even suggest that a Goa'uld might be Tok'ra. Besides, they do not like to be reminded that it is not their own body, and thus hides the scar.*

-  
They continued walking for most of the day, taking only short breaks. Everything was peaceful - no Jaffa seemed to be following.

The Tok'ra were quiet most of the time, thinking about the friend they had lost. Lantash in particular was mourning. He let Martouf stay in control during much of the journey, and did not say much unless spoken to. He seemed deep in his own thoughts, and did his best to shield his feelings - trying to protect his new host from most of his grief.

Evening fell and they set up camp near another small stream. They did not dare light a fire, and had to eat their food cold. Fortunately the night was quite warm and their blankets were enough to protect them.

*Lantash...I am sorry to disturb you with this...I know you have your own grief, but I can not stop thinking about my family...* Martouf said. He had been trying to sleep, but found it difficult.

 

*I understand you very well...* Lantash hugged him. *While the Tok'ra can not replace them, know that we are your family...you will never be alone again. We may both have many things to mourn, but at least there will always be someone to share good and ill fortune. This will make good times better and bad times manageable.* He actually sounded a little happier himself. *We should complete the blending. I am ready now. I have spent the day coming to terms with what has happened. You will still feel my grief - I can not avoid that. It will not be as overwhelming as it would have been earlier today. With a full blending we will know each other much, much better. It will help us both through this time.*

*It...it sounds like it...like it might be a good idea...Lantash, will it change me? I will still be me? Is there anything specific I should do?*

*Do not worry - you will still be you.* Lantash smiled. *We will share many of our memories, thoughts, and dreams. The bond will become closer and stronger...our feelings will start to merge and synchronize. Eventually, stronger feelings always end up being shared in a truly symbiotic relationship. As to what you should do? Just relax and I will guide you...afterwards we will get some sleep...we need our strength.*

-  
Next morning.

*Lantash...I had an...interesting dream tonight. About a woman whom I have never met...she was very...um...very affectionate...*

*It was my dream...* Lantash blushed slightly, *about my mates...Rosha and Jolinar...*

*Wow...she...they are very beautiful...is it not strange that I sensed your dream - and even thought it was my own?*

*No, it is not unusual to share dreams. It happens quite often. Though normally not this early in a blending...it is a good sign. We are a very good match. The differences and similarities in our personalities complement each other well. Our bond is already strong.*

They got up and got ready, together with the others. After a quick breakfast they started again towards the mountains. They walked the whole day without any signs of enemies, and were finally starting to feel safer.

"When we reach the mountains and we will look for a cave where we can hide for a week or so. After that, someone should go to the nearest town and see if there is news of anyone being instated as 'Lord' of this world." Malek said.

"Yes. Hopefully Nephthys would not wish to stay here longer that necessary. She will most likely prefer to go back to her home world and her palace full of obedient slaves. She will appoint someone else to rule for her." Thoran agreed.

"If we are fortunate, one of the Tok'ra undercover at her court will be able to get that position...then we can contact them and maybe get help in leaving this planet." Malek looked thoughtful. "The politicians who betrayed us will have given Nephthys descriptions of us, or perhaps even pictures. I remember some were taken at one of the receptions, despite our objections. This means Martouf and Lantash should be the ones to go."

"I thought they were looking for me as well?"

"They are, but presumably not actively...yet, at least. They may or may not have your image, but we are a far greater prize for Nephthys and she would have made sure all the Jaffa have our description. She will not have gone to that much trouble yet for anyone else."

"We will go then. It is also an advantage that I know much of the area and that I am a local whom people will not be suspicious of. Knowing the culture I will blend in better, and perhaps even meet people I know."

They continued their journey without incident. Eventually they reached the area where the trees gave way to mountains.

"It is too dangerous to climb the paths tonight. Some of the terrain is quite treacherous. We should wait until tomorrow morning." Martouf suggested.

They found a shielded spot behind a thicket of small trees and bushes. They wrapped themselves in their blankets and quickly fell asleep. The air was warmer than the night before, and very humid. Hopefully they would find a cave for tomorrow night, as it would soon rain. The thunderstorms could be bad this time of year.

Next day they got up shortly after day break. They followed one of the mountain trails for some time. After much searching they found a cave, which was very well hidden. Another bonus was the small water stream running along the side of it. This gave them a welcome opportunity to bathe, as well as easy access to drinking water.

The week Martouf spent in the cave together with the Tok'ra gave him time to get to know them much better. It also gave him the opportunity to learn some of the background history of the Tok'ra. While the three other Tok'ra had been little more than infants when Egeria was captured, Thoran was born almost a century earlier. He therefore had many memories of Egeria. He happily told his stories about the queen who spawned the Tok'ra to a new person who had never heard them before. The others politely pretended to listen, while Lantash just gave Martouf control and took a nap, having heard the stories several times before.

A week later Martouf/Lantash walked to the nearest town. Thankfully, the road was both shorter and easier than the one through the forest. The journey took them just under 2 days. They arrived in the early morning and the streets were still deserted. There were signs of plundering and devastation everywhere. After having spent almost two weeks either in the forests or in a mountain cave, they had almost managed to forget what had happened to the planet. It was a depressing sight - and it seemed to be getting worse as they walked towards the capital.

They had hoped to find a newspaper, or maybe a tele-ball to hear a broadcast, but they found nothing. Eventually, they decided to wait where they were until someone passed by. They would then ask them if there was any news. Martouf would tell them he had fled the violence during the attack and hid in the forest, and that he was just now returning to look for friends and family - hoping the worst was over.

Several hours passed. It was now near noon, and they had still not seen any people.

*Lantash, where is everyone? Could we not try to knock on a door and just ask someone?*

Lantash was quiet for a moment. *We could...but we should be careful, as we do not know what has happened and how they will react. They may even attack us...*

*Attack us? Setonans are peaceful! We have very little crime. They would certainly receive us in a friendly way.*

*Yes, indeed. You were a friendly, peaceful people. What has happened may very well have changed that - caused them to become more cautious and even hostile to strangers.*

*Do you think that is why no one is in the streets? Because they are afraid of each other? Because it is dangerous out here?*

*Possibly, but...Martouf...you must understand that it is also very likely that they were all killed for some minor infraction. To make an example...or they may have been taken to work as slaves, or some perhaps to become hosts...but we will try your idea...carefully.*

They selected a house which looked somewhat less battered than the others, though it was just as dark. Slowly and apprehensively they snuck up to a window and looked in. There were no one to be seen. Peaking through some of the other windows gave no more information. Finally they went to the door and knocked. When no one answered, they tried the door. It was unlocked and they went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Are you in need of assistance?" Martouf yelled. They waited for a couple of minutes, but no answer came.

Looking around they closed the door behind them. They then carefully continued further in, examining every room. The occupants seemed to have left in a hurry. Plates with half-eaten...whatever it had once been - were still standing on the table.

Soon they had looked everywhere, and even Lantash was convinced that no one was anywhere in the building. They began looking for any indication of what had happened to the people who had lived there. They also hoped for a news broadcast informing of a new Lord being instated as ruler of this planet.

*Why is there still no electricity? They should have had more than enough time to repair it. It has been almost two weeks since the attack!*

*I believe this is deliberate. Nephthys does not want the population to retain their current level of technology. Your mines and refineries will have power, but everything else is probably shut down. She will need to put fear into peoples hearts and she believes that will be much easier when they do not have any of their daily comforts.*

Martouf nodded. Looking around, they found a battery-operated comm-video - a smaller version of the tele-balls. It was meant for emergency situations or just to bring on vacations. They turned it on. The same message was broadcast on all channels. It was on repeat.

"Subjects of Lord Nephthys, thus speak your goddess," said the Jaffa with the golden tattoo - Nephthys's first prime, Martouf now knew. Then the screen changed to show Nephthys. She was dressed in new and even more outrageous clothing than what she had been wearing in the earlier broadcast Lantash had seen. He was actually impressed by the feat.

*Have they negative fashion sense?* Lantash groaned before they both returned their attention to the screen. Nephthys started speaking.

"Children, I have wonderful news. I have appointed Lord Zefina as my viceroy. She speaks with my voice and her commands are my commands. Obey her!" The image changed to show an attractive young woman wearing something a lot more tasteful than Nephthys. She flashed her eyes briefly and lifted her head, smiling arrogantly. For some reason Lantash grinned at that. Then Zefina started speaking.

"I hear and obey your command. Your will shall be done."

Nephthys nodded graciously, and the image changed back to the Jaffa.

"Thus spoke your Goddess! Disobedience will incur the wrath of Lord Zefina! She is to receive offerings from her loving subjects every Thursday at noon. Forget not the disgrace of last week! In your greed you cheated Lord Nephthys of her rightful gifts. The suburbs Silran, Vetan, and Calvar paid the price for your blasphemy!" The image changed to show Jaffa capturing crying people in their houses, then to show slaves in a mine. "Next week it could be you! Zefina's power is great, as is her wrath when she is wronged! Obey!" He bowed and the screen went black. Moments later the message restarted.

Lantash turned it off. He again smiled a little. *Zefina is Tok'ra - she is one of our undercover agents. We are indeed fortunate. Now we need to find a way to contact her without compromising her position...* he realised Martouf was very quiet. *I am sorry...this town is called Silran?*

*Yes, it is the northern-most suburb of our capital...so now we know...they are slaves.*

*True...that is why no one is here. It is regrettable, but we can do nothing to help them. Hopefully, Zefina can at least ease their burdens some, but she must be very careful.*

They freshened up as best they could, using some bottled water. Going through the closets, they found some clothes that fit them. They would have had no chance getting to Zefina wearing rags.

*How are we going to do this? I assume we can't just walk into 'our beloved Goddess's' palace and ask to talk to her?*

*No, but remember those offerings they mentioned? I have the jewelry we originally brought to pretend to sell, in our backpack. It is beautiful and of very good quality - very expensive. It should do nicely as a gift.*

*Great! So we show up at the palace and give them the jewelry and ask to see her...hand it over personally. What stops the guards from just taking it and telling us to get lost? Even if they do give it to her or say to her we want to meet her, why would she agree to it?*

*In situations such as this, when offerings are expected, it is normal to let the giver approach to present the gift - to let them come forward and be in awe and fear of their Lord - to please the Goa'uld, I guess. They need to impress their subjects and reinforce the idea that they are gods - and by letting a few bow in front of them while they sit in their glory probably does the trick. In any case, the Jaffa would not dare hinder it.*

*All right...Lantash you said symbiotes could sense each other within 50 feet or so - will we not get that close to her?...will there be other Goa'uld?...and how will we convince her of who we are...she doesn't know me and if others are present we can't tell her anything...* Martouf sounded worried.

*Lots of questions!* Lantash smiled. *First, yes. We will get close enough for her to sense you are a host. Since you will be doing the talking, she will suspect we are Tok'ra...something which will be confirmed when she looks at the offerings you bring her - I will hide a Tok'ra tunnel crystal among them. She will then think of some way to get to talk to us in private...and, by the way, there will be no Goa'uld present - only Zefina is pretending to be one. The Goa'uld are not usually interested in having others of their kind close by, unless it is a mate or a trusted underling. They treat all others as rivals.*

Making sure they brought some clean clothing for their meeting with 'Lord' Zefina, they packed what food they could find and started walking. They would easily arrive in time for the announced offering.

-  
Martouf/Lantash were standing outside the palace - the former seat of their government. They had found that there were guesthouses with electricity and warm water close to this area, and they had spent the night in a real bed. They had bathed, and had eaten a warm meal. They were feeling much better and everything appeared more manageable. As they walked up to the small line of people near the main entrance, they saw the group of huge Jaffa keeping guard. They were very intimidating and the people were terrified.

*I can feel that humming sensation again - the naquadah resonating with naquadah somewhere else. It just appeared, like...like a zap in the brain or something...*

*Yes, the guards are Jaffa. They have immature symbiotes in their pouches.* Lantash showed Martouf an image of a Jaffa pouch with a larval Goa'uld looking out.

*...but they can't sense you, right?*

*Correct. The Jaffa do not communicate with their symbiotes, and they are none the wiser, as they can not distinguish between a Tok'ra, a Goa'uld, or another Jaffa which is passing them. We will be safe.*

They got past the Jaffa without problems after displaying their exquisite jewelry.

Together with the rest of the small group bringing offerings, they were led into a huge room, which had previously been used only for state dinners and similar occasions. Lantash pointed out that since the palace was from the time of Anubis, it was probably back to its original use. In any case, they were led to the far end of the room, just inside the doors, and told to wait.

About 30 minutes later, 'Lord' Zefina entered the room from the other end. She was dressed in a fairly revealing, close-fitting dress which was very flattering. A flowing robe fell from her shoulders. While the cloth was rich and heavily embroidered with gold, it was not tasteless or over the top as the outfit Nephthys had worn. Zefina truly looked like a goddess, and Martouf just stared at her with his mouth agape until Lantash took control and closed it for him.

Zefina sat down with a flowing motion and looked regally over at the group of Setonans who clearly did not know if they were more afraid or more stunned by her.

"I am ready to receive your gifts, my loyal subjects..." she turned to the Jaffa standing beside her. "Bring forth the first one."

He bowed deeply, then went over to the small group.

"You will go to her, one at a time. Fall down on your knees and offer her your gifts. Pray that they will be accepted. Do not speak unless spoken to!" he sighed. How could these pathetic human slaves be so totally ignorant of even the most simple parts of correct behaviour towards ones God...however, the resent week had told him it was indeed possible. They knew absolutely nothing. It would be his job to make sure they learned some manners.

Lantash had maneuvered them so they would be last. There were no reason to have any more witnesses than necessary, as Zefina would have to kill them all if something went wrong.

Finally it was their turn. Martouf again had control, with Lantash working to try and calm him, so he would not be too nervous. As they got closer, they sensed the familiar zap of naquadah. They saw Zefina react. She had sensed it too, and was ready for anything, including an ashrak. She had no way of recognizing Lantash.

Martouf walked up to a few feet from her throne, sweating nervously despite Lantash's best efforts. He looked at her shortly, then bowed his head and kneeled down in from of her, lifting the gift towards her.

She took the offered jewelry, immediately noticing the tunnel crystal. Getting up, she walked to the young man kneeling in front of her and thoughtfully ran her hand down his neck, looking for a scar. Finding none, she made a decision.

"Get up, young one, and let me have a look at you." She grabbed hold of him, pulling him to his feet. Martouf stumbled slightly, but she steadied him as she fondled his upper arm.

Martouf blushed deeply, feeling irritated at Lantash who was snickering instead of helping him.

Zefina turned to her Jaffa. "Have him prepared and sent to my bed chamber. This wretched world might just prove entertaining."

The Jaffa grabbed hold of a shocked Martouf and pulled him out of the room.

Later, after having been bathed and dressed in something Martouf did not even consider clothing, they found themselves in a luxurious bedroom, waiting for Zefina.

Still shocked by the thought of what Zefina might do, Martouf sat down on the bed and looked stiffly in front of himself.

*Martouf is going to be a sex slave...Martouf is going to be a sex slave...* Lantash snickered evilly.

*Shut up! You're the one who is married! If you don't do something, I am going to tell your mates about this!"

*Zefina has always liked them young...* Lantash grinned, then sobered, hugging his host. *Relax. She was just looking for a way to speak to us in private, without compromising her position. She will not take advantage of you - or me. Besides, Jolinar would kill her...*

Moments later the door opened and Zefina entered, ordering the Jaffa away. She was dressed in very little, and Martouf again stared at her with his mouth open, while Lantash was giggling.

"So, my young friend...it seems obvious that you are more than you appear to be...and just as obvious that you are not a Goa'uld. So...who are you?"

Martouf's head bowed, and Lantash took control, having finally managed to get his laughter in check, shamelessly eyeing her obvious attributes.

"Hello, Zefina. You are looking great...as always. I see you have not lost your taste for young men...I am Lantash. This is Martouf, my new host."

"Lantash!" She looked at him in surprise for a moment, then recovered. "Lantash...do you remember, 3 years ago when Garshaw's pet lizard escaped and ate Malek's chocolate pudding?"

"It was Malek's pet, not Garshaw's...and it was a desert rat, not a lizard...and the chocolate pudding was Garshaw's. She was furious!"

"Lantash, I am so happy to see you...but what happened to Nemura?"

Lantash closed his eyes for a moment, his grief visible on his expression. Opening his eyes again, he answered her. "He was killed by Jaffa when we attempted to flee through the chaapa'ai. Martouf is from this planet. He volunteered to become my host."

"I am very sorry to hear Nemura is dead. He was a good friend." She went over to Lantash and gave him a hug. "You need to get away from the planet - I know you were sent here with Zarin, Malek, and Thoran. Are they well?"

"Yes, they are fine. Malek and Johan were hit as well, but the damage was limited and they are fully healed."

She nodded. "I may have a way to get you off the planet. Lexi arrives tomorrow, posing as a drug smuggler. She brings a type of opium which Nephthys favours for her orgies. When she leaves you can go with her. Where are the others hiding?"

"In caves in the mountains north of the city."

"Perfect. There is currently no working surveillance of that area, so she can land and pick them up unnoticed. I will arrange for it tomorrow..." She went over to the large sofa. "Sleep now. You may use the bed. It is much too soft for my host and I. The Jaffa will not bother us, and you can tell your cute young host that he does not need to fear me. I will control myself and abstain from ravaging him!" She smiled. "Besides, Jolinar might kill me if I did, even though she has not claimed him yet."

*Do not worry. She is merely joking. Jolinar is really nice, she is just somewhat protective of her mates...let us sleep. Then hopefully, tomorrow we will go with Lexi in her teltac.*

*A spaceship? I was looking forward to going through the chaapa'ai, but a spaceship is even more interesting!* Martouf said enthusiastically.

Lantash smiled at his eager young host. "Do not worry, you will be going through the chaapa'ai soon as well.*

-  
Next morning. Having eaten a luxurious breakfast, Martouf and Lantash put on the clothing Zefina had found for them. Fortunately, it was less revealing than what they had been given yesterday, but it was still something neither would have chosen to wear. But given their role as Zefina's latest boytoy they could not really be overdressed.

Martouf stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, looking at the offending clothing. While the silk was soft and pleasant, he did not like the deep V of the front, which left almost his entire breast naked, and continued down to about his navel.

"I am not going anywhere in this! They will laugh at me. I can't arrive in the Tok'ra tunnels looking like this the first time!*

*While I do not appreciate our current attire either, it could be much worse...in fact, we have all arrived wearing something that looked significantly worse, and covered less, at one time or another. Believe me...while the others may laugh and make fun it is good natured, and they have all tried it themselves.*

Zefina entered the room,smiling at them with a glint in her eyes. "It is really too bad that Jolinar has first claim - it would have been fun! Follow me, Lexi is waiting." She suddenly remembered something and turned to them again. "Before you leave...I have managed to obtain some information about Martouf's sister, Svala. She is still alive, but I am sorry to inform you that your fears has been proven correct. She has indeed been taken as a host, by Nephthys daughter, Neela - a queen herself. There is currently no way of freeing her, as she has been sent to marry one of Nephthys allies - the Minor System Lord Shesmu. Hopefully, one day we will be able to capture Neela and free Svala...Martouf, I promise you we will do our best." Zefina said.

Martouf nodded, looking unhappy, though relieved to know his sister was still alive.

Zefina led them out of a back entrance and they went to the waiting teltac. Lexi grinned as they entered, but did not say anything when Lantash sent her a warning look.

The teltac lifted off and pretended to start to leave the planet, then circled and returned to the mountains, looking for a place to land close to the caves where Malek, Zarin, and Thoran were waiting.

Finding a spot they landed, then walked up to where the others were hiding, approaching carefully, but openly, lest they be taken for enemies.

"Malek? Zarin? Thoran? It is I, Lantash," he said, just as Malek showed up around the corner from inside the cave.

"Lantash! Welcome back!" Malek looked him up and down and then grinned. "Nice outfit! I look forward to hearing how you got it..."

Lantash rolled his eyes. "Later, perhaps..."


	4. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving home in the Tok'ra tunnels, there is much for a new host to learn. While there is much hard work, there is also time for some fun.

Soon they were all safely aboard the teltac and it took off out towards space. Martouf walked up to the front of the ship and looked out at the starry night.

"First time on a space-faring vessel?" Lexi smiled at the young man.

"Yes...it is."

"Sit down next to me. We are just about to jump into hyperspace." Lexi smiled, as she tweaked the controls a little, then activated the hyper drive. The teltac accelerated abruptly, pressing them back into their seats. Martouf gasped and looked a combination of excited and fearful.

*You are evil...* Lexi's host remarked.

*Not at all - he loved it. Your first spaceflight should always be memorable,* she grinned.

-  
The trip was no where near as long as Martouf had expected. Lexi just flew them to the closest safe planet with a chaapa'ai and dropped them off. She needed to get back to her undercover job as Goa'uld smuggler.

Martouf looked around. *It looks like my own world! I would have thought it looked...well, alien!*

Lantash smiled. *Some planets look somewhat alien, but the majority are much alike. We believe the gatebuilders were similar to humans, which is why the planets are not really alien. Some are lusher than others. The ones the Tok'ra chose to live on are, unfortunately, often deserts or similarly inhospitable places. The reason for this is that we hope any accidental visitors as well as Jaffa looking for us will take a short glance at the place and decide no one lives there. To us, it does not truly matter much, as we hide in tunnels underground. Still, I would sometimes wish we could stay on a more pleasant world.*

*Despite the fact that the planet does not look alien, it is still fascinating to truly visit another world. Now I just need to meet an alien as well! I think I would really like that. Have you ever met an alien, Lantash?*

*Yes...you!* he grinned, *...and you have met an alien as well, since you have one in your neck!*

Martouf flushed. *Sorry. I did not think of you as an alien. I guess...I don't know...something like in those tele-novels they showed on my world...with lots of tentacles and eyes on stalks...*

*Sorry, I have not seen any of those...I understand what you mean, though. I do not think of humans as aliens either.*

While they had talked, Thoran had dialed an address and a wormhole now opened.

*Ready for your first trip through the chaapa'ai?*

*Yes, I guess so...Lantash - it looks like a pool of water! How long does it take to traverse? Can we breathe in it?*

*It is not water, it is the event-horizon of the wormhole connecting this chaapa'ai with the one on the planet we are going to. We can not breathe in it, there is no real sensation, and we are actually unable to do anything while in it. Indeed, we will be transformed to energy and then rematerialized at the other end. Do not worry, though, the travel time is short, usually around 0.3 seconds.*

*It is not unpleasant then?*

*You may feel slightly queasy or confused, but it passes quickly. It seems to only happen the first few times - then your body get used to the experience. Tok'ra are generally not bothered by it, as the symbiote can control your body's reaction...ready?*

Lantash pushed Martouf forward, giving him control, and he nervously took a few steps forward. He then put out a hand and carefully touched the wormhole. It felt strange. Urged on by Lantash, he closed his eyes and stepped forward, entering the chaapa'ai. He came out on the other side, feeling slightly confused and seeing a different landscape.

"Wow - strange!"

The other Tok'ra smiled, thinking back to their first trip through the wormhole. The strangeness of stepping through what appeared as merely a doorway, only to arrive in a landscape which often were quite different - and even at another time of day or night.

Martouf looked around. *Is this the planet of the Tok'ra tunnels?*

*No, it is merely one of the safe planets we go to on the way to the Tok'ra base. We dare not go there directly, should someone see the address we entered and follow. It is also possible, though difficult and time consuming, to find the last address dialed. By going to one or several other planets before the final destination, we are masking our trails.* Lantash explained.

One more hop brought them to the right world, and they started off towards the tunnels. They had not walked far before guards jumped up around them. They glanced at each of them, then focused their attention on Martouf/Lantash.

"Who are you?" the man Lantash recognized as Serim, demanded. He looked around, "...and where is Lantash?"

Lantash sighed. "I am Lantash - this is my new host Martouf. The other were present when we blended and can testify that I am indeed me."

This seemed to satisfy Serim, and his expression softened. "Lantash...welcome home. I am sorry about your former host...Nemura. He was a good man."

The other greeted them as well, and offered their condolences. Soon everyone continued to the transporter rings, except for the guards who returned to their posts.

Martouf gasped in surprise when the rings sprang up around them and then deposited them in the Tok'ra tunnels. He looked at the blue crystals everywhere.

*Interesting form of transportation...and architecture. Lantash, it is weird. While I have never been here before, and it is very different from anything I have ever seen before, I feel...like I am home?*

*It is because I feel at home...our feelings are merging, and my memories are affecting you. It is how it should be.* Lantash sounded satisfied.

*What now?* Martouf asked, giving Lantash control.

*Now we go to report, and to introduce you to the Tok'ra council. Then we will go and see if Rosha and Jolinar are home, or if they have already left on their mission. I do hope they are still here. I have much to talk to them about, and I bring sad news about the death of Nemura...* Lantash sounded pained, and he gripped the necklace he and Nemura had worn hard. He had taken it from his bag the moment he had been given control.

Martouf did not know what to say, and merely gave Lantash a hug. He was becoming much better at it.

The next several hours were spent being debriefed. Then Martouf was introduced, first to the council and then to what seemed like countless Tok'ra who all wanted to meet him. He was soon totally confused and absolutely convinced that he would never learn all these names. There were twice as many to remember for each face as he was used to, of course, as both host and symbiote introduced themselves.

*Do not worry. I know the names of everyone, and I will help you - soon you will recognize them yourself.*

Martouf nodded. *I am sorry Rosha and Jolinar have already left for their mission. I look forward to meeting them, though I am somewhat nervous about what they will think of me.*

*Yes. I had hoped we would have been home earlier. Their mission can last half a year or more, and we can not risk contacting them as it is a very dangerous assignment. The only good thing is that it gives you more time to learn about the Tok'ra, without the added distraction of getting to know my mates. I do very much hope it works out. I love them very much...and in a very short time so will you - if Rosha or Jolinar do not want to continue the relationship, we will both be heartbroken. For that I am sorry, but it cannot be helped. I do hope...and I believe they will like you.* Lantash sighed. *I am tired, and so I sense are you. We should go to our room and sleep. The next many month will be hard. They will mostly be spent here on the base, as there is much for a new host to learn. Host and symbiote also need to get used to working together. You will get to try your hand on many different types of work here, to assess your skills. Probably you will also be assigned a teacher so you can continue your education. You are very intelligent, and to not develop those abilities would be a crime.*

*Do many Tok'ra have mates?*

*Some do. Many relationships have lasted through several generations of hosts...it is difficult to find four who go well together, and who all love one another.*

*I thought the symbiotic relationship meant a pair would always end up loving as one? I already feel love just thinking about Rosha and Jolinar, and I have never even met them!*

*True...and so we do. However, consider this...while both blending partners will eventually fall in love with the same person, that other person will usually really be two persons as well...since he or she will generally also be a Tok'ra. Do the first pair love the host, the symbiote, or both? For it to work they must love both, or at the very least like both very much. Then, if we assume this has indeed happened, then the other pair must also fall in love with the first Tok'ra - that is, with both of them. This happens, though not very often. However, when it does, it is usually forever, since host and symbiote reinforce each others feelings. If the feelings of one should cool slightly, it is immediately reinforced by the other, and the love will continue just as strong. Usually the relationship will continue even after one gets a new host, because the new host will soon feel like his or her symbiote - and the other pair of soul mates already love the symbiote in the first pair. It is rare that they do not also end up liking and eventually loving the new host.*

They had gotten to their room. It was fairly large, as Lantash had shared it with Rosha and Jolinar. This place felt even more familiar - and strangely empty. Martouf realised it was because those Lantash usually shared the room with - his mates, were not here. Neither was Nemura, Lantash's former host. He gave Lantash a warm hug, which was gratefully returned. Neither of them said much, as they quickly got ready for bed.

Lying there, unable to sleep, Martouf decided to ask about something which had confused him.

*Lantash...sorry to disturb you...but those Jaffa...you mentioned they have immature symbiotes, but I got the impression that since they had them in a pouch they were not hosts...what did you mean?*

*The Goa'uld created the Jaffa using genetic engineering. One of the things they did was making them loose their immune system during puberty. They are then dependent on a symbiote to act as their immune system for the rest of their life. They do gain some things in return...heightened strength and healing power. As well as a longer life span than humans have, but they are totally dependent on symbiotes. Without them they would die. It makes them loyal slaves, as does the fact that they are considered 'above' humans - since they have the 'honour' of carrying the children of the 'gods'. The immature symbiote, or primta, stays in that pouch until it is mature - about 12 years. Then the Jaffa are given a new one, securing their loyalty. The Jaffa need to meditate regularly. This allows their primta to determine if anything needs to be healed - remember that it is not fully connected to their system, and they do not communicate. It is possible for them to have a type of communication during very deep mediation. It is forbidden, though. Contrary to you and me, the Jaffa does not need to sleep.*

*So the symbiotes grow up like that? Alone in a pouch, talking to no one? No wonder the Goa'uld are evil! It must be both boring and lonely...isn't it?*

*I have been told that it is, though the symbiote is dormant most of the time. Only a few of the oldest of Egeria's children - as well as those who were originally Goa'uld - grew up like that. After Egeria turned officially against Ra she was on the run and had no Jaffa. Most of us grew up in lakes and ponds, together with our siblings. We were watched over by our older siblings who already had hosts. We talked and played - and went exploring.* Lantash showed Martouf a memory from when he was little.

*You and the other little symbiotes actually look cute...Lantash! You were a rascal...always up to something and never good at doing as you were told.*

*Hrmmph...perhaps it was not so good an idea to show you those particular memories...*

*On the contrary. It alleviated any remaining fear and unease I might have felt about symbiotes. You were just like human kids...*

*In some ways, yes...however, we are born with genetic memory and it soon surfaces, giving us knowledge about how the real world is. Though...we were still children, and we were allowed to play and have fun, which we usually did. We did not often think about the dangerous fight that awaited us. As I have said...we have all the same dreams, feelings, wants, and desires as humans - in most ways we even perceive ourselves as humans. More so when we are in a host, of course, since we are then not constantly reminded of that our bodies are different. When we are in a host, we identify ourselves with the host in many ways. That is what we see when we look in the mirror...and when we tell our shared body's arm to reach out, and our hand to grab an apple, then that is what happens...it truly is like it is our body as well...*

Martouf nodded. *I understand. You feel like you are human, and it is your body. Of course...and it is. It is your body, just as much as it is mine. I agreed to that when I blended with you. I accept that - happily now, actually. Sharing my body with you, and only controlling it half the time seems like a very small price to pay. You are already a closer friend than I have ever had - and you give me health and long life as well. I do not understand why anyone would not want to be a host.*

*Thank you. I am glad you understand - and that you are not offended.* Lantash sounded very happy.

*Could we go see the place where you were born and grew up? I would really like to see it someday.*

*Yes, certainly. However, it might be some time before we can do so, as you probably will be kept busy for the foreseeable future, starting your training and furthering your education.*

Feeling much better, they both finally fell asleep.

-  
Many months later. The time had passed relatively quickly. There had been much for Martouf to learn and many new people to get acquainted with. He and Lantash had been temporarily assigned to almost all the jobs on the base. Partly to determine what functions they handled best, and partly to make sure Martouf knew about everything. Lantash would help when necessary, but mostly Martouf were allowed to learn on his own. It was considered best that both host and symbiote had tried their hand on everything.

Martouf were not the only new host currently on the base. Gerim had gotten a new host, Aldwin, shortly before Martouf had become host to Lantash. Korra too had found a new host, Marid, a few weeks later. The three were often put in a group together and they soon became friends.

The three new Tok'ra hosts had just recently been assigned to guard duty. Since they each had a symbiote who had tried it before - and would be able to take over if any problems arose - they would not be in more danger than anyone else, should someone attack.

They were lucky. No one had attacked the Tok'ra base or had come through the chaapa'ai since Martouf had arrived. He found guard duty boring, but it helped that Lantash was there to keep him company.

Today were their first full day off since Martouf had come to the tunnels. Lantash had suggested they could go to see the place where he grew up, as Martouf had asked about it from time to time.

Exiting the wormhole they arrived on a pleasantly green planet with lush vegetation. It looked even more paradisial than any place Martouf had ever been to.

*Wow - and this is uninhabited?*

*No, not totally. There are a number of villages, but none close to the chaapa'ai. They consider it evil and a source of bad luck. The planet originally belonged to Ra. He abandoned it since the large naquadah deposits are inaccessible without using advanced technology. This generally mean they only mine those planets which have huge naquadah deposits close to the surface, and can be mined using nothing more advanced than a pickaxe. Letting their slaves learn something which might lead them to even more knowledge, is too dangerous for the Goa'uld. It could easily bring the slaves to question the Goa'uld assertion that they are gods. To them knowledge is evil, and keeping it from humans is more important than mining naquadah. After all, there are an enormous number of worlds with easy mining access, so they do not have to use any advanced technology. In any case, Ra gave this world to one of his queen...Egeria. It was before she had turned openly against him of course. For the reasons I mentioned before, no other Goa'uld were interested in it. She was therefore allowed to keep it, even after starting the Tok'ra. No one ever came here, except Egeria and her children. She used it as one if the worlds where she spawned and raised her young. I was born in her last clutch - she disappeared shortly after, and I have only a very vague recollection of her.*

They had walked for a while and now stood on a cliff overlooking a beautiful pond.

*That is where I was born - 544 years ago.* Lantash looked fondly at the small lake.

*It looks peaceful - and beautiful.*

They had walked down a path to the shore. Lantash went over to a large, flat rock lying close to the water. It was placed under an outcropping of the cliff they had been standing on before - and it was thus being protected it from above.

*I often crawled up on this rock and looked out over the land. Dreaming of the day when I could just walk wherever I wanted. It was one of the few places which were protected against birds attacking from above, as you can see. It was very popular among all of us.*

*Are there fish in the lake?*

*Yes, there are some.* Lantash pointed to a small, almost enclosed part of the lake at the opposite end. *That area over there was closed off with a fence from the rest of the pond. The fish could not get in there, and the small larvae were kept there until they were large enough to not be eaten by the fish.* Lantash shivered.

*What is it?*

*As you remarked when I first told you of my childhood...I was somewhat...adventurous, and did not always do as I was told. When I was very little and still in the fenced off part of the pond, I would often swim along the fence and look at the larger lake. It was full of fish and various other creatures - and older symbiotes of course. One day I found a hole large enough for me to squeeze through, and I snuck out. I swam around for a while, enjoying my new-found freedom. Then I came upon a large, hungry-looking fish. It immediately attempted to catch me. I actually bit it, but it didn't seem to deter it much, so I fled. It was quickly gaining on me, and only the fact that I was small and could hide between plants and rocks kept it from capturing me. I could not find the hole again, and I ended up jumping ashore to get away from the fish. I crawled several feet over dry land and just managed to make it back into the water on the right side of the fence. I was exhausted and it was several days before I no longer had nightmares about fish - and again began thinking of adventure.*

*My poor Lantash...* Martouf hugged him. *I am very glad you made it.*

*Yes...and I was relieved that none of my older siblings learned about it. There would always be at least one who already had a host, to keep an eye on us. They would often come down to the lake, to swim and play with us. We always loved that. Egeria's close friend and ally, Jolinar, spent most of her time there, when she was not out looking for hosts for Egeria's children.*

*Is that the Jolinar who is your mate?*

*Yes. She was originally a System Lord. Her father was assassinated and with his dying breath he named Jolinar his heir. She had to take her first host before she had come of age. She was not strong enough and they fought constantly for control of the body. Jolinar gained a hitherto unknown appreciation and respect for humans and she started talking with her host. Eventually she began to question everything she had taken for granted about the Goa'uld. In the end they became friends. Not long after this she met and befriended the young Egeria. She had had much the same experience, but had already secretly made the decision to fight the Goa'uld and change their evil ways. Being a queen, she was in a much better position than most to gain allies, since she could simply spawn them with a suitably changed genetic memory. She imprinted her offspring with all her newfound knowledge. We are biologically programmed to fight the Goa'uld to our dying breath. To blend only with willing hosts and to share our bodies equally. Soon after meeting Egeria, Jolinar became convinced of the righteousness of her cause. She threw her considerable forces behind the Tok'ra. Her initial campaign went well and she had all but defeated a full-fledged System Lord when Apophis intervened and turned the tide of battle. She lost and was forced to flee. Most of her Jaffa were slaughtered covering her retreat. For years she eluded her pursuers, but in the end she was captured and imprisoned in a stasis jar. She spent centuries there, until about 800 years ago when a young slave girl found her stasis jar and opened it. In desperation Jolinar took her as a host. She promised to leave the girl as soon as possible. Eventually, they too became friends. Together they spent almost 250 years looking for the Tok'ra and Egeria. They finally found them shortly before Egeria was caught and became lost to us. This was less than a year after my birth. Jolinar left to search for Egeria again, but did not find her. She heard rumours of Egeria being placed in a stasis jar, like Jolinar herself. But they were never confirmed. If they are indeed true, then we may one day find her again. Jolinar's host was killed during their search, and she returned a year later in another host - the one she had just before Rosha. As I said before, Jolinar felt obligated to care for Egeria's children. She spent most of her time here or looking for hosts for us.*

*So you knew Jolinar long before she became your mate?*

*Yes...I saw her shortly after she returned from her search for Egeria...and I admit that I had a crush on her from the very beginning...she was sweet and kind - and her host was very attractive...it is a somewhat frustrating experience to have such feelings when you are a small symbiote years away from taking your first host...* Lantash blushed a little.

*I can imagine!* Martouf grinned.

*...anyway, after I grew up and blended with my first host, I did not see her again until she was stationed at the same base as I. That was shortly after Rosha became her host, just under 80 years ago...we quickly became good friends, and a few years later mates, as you know.*

Martouf nodded. *I really do hope they both like me...despite me being a child compared to them...* he indicated the waterfall. *Was it there when you were a child?*

*Yes. After I had become too large to fall prey to fish, I was allowed into the larger part of the lake. I often swam to the waterfall and played in it. It was fun and exciting, but our guardians did not like it - they said it was dangerous and I guess they were right...as I said earlier, I did not always do as I was told. The world was big and I was very curious and wanted to explore all of it...do you see that opening in the mountainside? There - just above the water? It leads to a large cave-system, with stalagmites and tunnels, and all kinds of interesting things. Several of us explored it from time to time - there is a very beautiful cave in there. It has walls that shines in different colours, reflecting the light getting in there from a small opening in the roof. After having found it I often went there, even though Jolinar yelled at me each time she found out.*

*You really were a rascal!* Martouf laughed. *As I said, I am glad to hear that symbiotes behaves much like human children, when given a chance...uhm...Lantash? Are the openings into the large cave large enough for me to fit? I would like to see it...*

Lantash laughed. *I have not been there since taking a host, but I believe we can get through - I would like to see it again.*

Quickly undressing, they jumped into the lake. They then swam for the opening and the beckoning cave, stopping for a moment to play in the waterfall. Just for today they would both allow themselves to be children again, and for a short time forget the fight against the Goa'uld.


	5. Rejoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mates are finally returning home. How do they react to the new host? It is also time to take the small group of new hosts on their first real mission - a mission that should have been simple, but becomes dangerous when Jaffa attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence. Death of OC characters. Het sex.

Back home again on the base.

Many months more had passed, and word had finally come that Rosha and Jolinar were on the way home from their long and dangerous mission.

Both Martouf and Lantash were very nervous. They were sitting in their room, having been sent there by Zarin. For the third time in a row they had forgotten what they were doing and had allowed the crystal-making machine to run for too long, creating dozens of flawed tunnel crystals. Zarin had chased them out of the room and told them not to come back until they had figured out their relationship with Rosha and Jolinar.

*I fear that will be a long time.* Lantash said.

*At least we will not have to do crystal-duty for some time - it is intensely boring.*

*True, there is that.*

Hearing someone at the door, they both looked up and saw Rosha/Jolinar.

*Wow...they're even more gorgeous than in your memories...* Martouf looked at them with his mouth agape. *To any deity which may exist...please, please, please let them want us...*

*That is my hope as well, dear Martouf...for now, I think it may be better if I take control?*

*Yes, yes, of course.* Martouf's head bowed and Lantash were given control.

Rosha and Jolinar were still standing in the doorway, looking lost and sad. Their mission had been very dangerous, and they had very much looked forward to being with Nemura and Lantash again. While they had been able to smuggle information out from time to time, there had been no safe way of sending a message to them. They had been told of the death of Nemura only yesterday.

"Rosha? Jolinar? It is me, Lantash..." he got up from where he had been sitting on the bed and took a few steps towards them, looking very nervous.

Jolinar walked over to Lantash, slowly looking at him from his shoes to the top of his head, then back to his face. She gently touched his face, letting her fingers trace every curve. "Lantash..."

Lantash closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her caress, then sighed and opened his eyes. "I am so sorry that I could not save Nemura...he was too badly wounded..." he looked very sad.

Jolinar looked as if she was about to cry, then her head dipped and Rosha came fore. "We know you did your best - both of us know. We are very grateful that you survived. For that we thank your new host...I think Aldwin called him Martouf?"

"Yes. Please forgive him for not greeting you, but he is a bit shy and understandably worried about what you might think of him."

Rosha nodded. "We both understand." She put her arms around them, and Lantash reciprocated. For a long time they just stood there, holding each other close. They were mourning Nemura, but they were grateful the three of them were still alive, still had each other.

*Lantash...it is very nice to embrace them...I really do love them very much, just as you said...and I...I would very much like to...*

*Yes, I know. So would I, but we have to give them time...let them decide they want to continue the relationship...I hope...*

"Martouf became your host almost 8 months ago?" Rosha asked. She had decided she wanted to know more about this new - potential - mate.

"Yes, he did. When we first attempted to flee Setona, just after Nephthys conquered that world." *Martouf, I think you should try to talk to them a little bit...*

Not really wanting to, Martouf finally agreed to it after some prodding from Lantash.

"Hello. I am Martouf..." he blushed deeply, and looked down. Lantash quickly took care of the flush, but not before Rosha and Jolinar had noticed.

"Hello, Martouf. I am pleased to meet you. I am Rosha...but you knew that already...don't be afraid of me and Jolinar - we won't harm you!"

Her head bowed as Jolinar took control. She also wished to meet this young man who had saved the life of their mate, by sharing his body with him. "Martouf...I am pleased to meet you. I am Jolinar...tell us a little about yourself. We know nothing about you, save for the fact that you are Setonan. And that you volunteered to be host to Lantash - something we are very grateful for."

"Err...I don't know...there isn't much to tell, really. I am the son of the first secretary of Setona. I have studied the natural sciences for a year at the university. I am 17 - though I will be 18 in about a month," he quickly added.

*17! Jolinar...he is a child...how can we ever hope to continue this relationship with someone so much younger than us...*

*His age is not important...give him some credit. He volunteered as host after his world had just been conquered by Nephthys. He left his family, and his entire former life behind. And he seems to be coping well...besides, compared to me you are all very young, even Lantash...*

They sat there talking for a little while before Lantash again took over. He continued to speak with Rosha and Jolinar for a long time, then they just sat there together, enjoying being close again.

_  
About a month later, shortly after they had celebrated Martouf's 18th birthday. It was now time for him and the other two new hosts to go on their first, real mission. They had picked an easy one, and Jolinar would be in charge of it.

During the time that had passed, Martouf and Lantash had spent much time together with Rosha/Jolinar. They had still not decided if they wanted to continue being mates, but they were getting to know each other and becoming good friends. That was an important first step.

*Jolinar...I am still unsure about Martouf. He is cute...and sweet...and yes, he is attractive, but it still bothers me that he is so very young. Or perhaps that I am so much older...I just don't know. I love Lantash very much...I can't bear the thought of ever losing him, or of not being his mate, but...and I do like Martouf...what do you think?*

*As I have said before, I do not care about the age difference - it is not truly relevant. I love Lantash as much as you do, and I want to continue being his mate. They are getting impatient, even though they try to hide it...they want to resume the relationship, both of them. Poor Martouf, he cannot help himself from feeling what Lantash feel. You know that I loved Nemura very much, and I always will love him...but I think that in time I may come to love Martouf as much or even more...which means that so would you. He is a very good match for Lantash - and for us. Soon we must decide. I think no later than when we return from this mission. I believe the only right choice - for all of us - is to take Martouf as our mate as well, and to continue the relationship with Lantash.*

Rosha sighed deeply. She had known Jolinar would say this. Deep down she agreed with her...she was just not ready to accept it fully - yet.

*You may be correct. We would most likely be very happy with them as mates, but...I feel as if we are betraying Nemura...and so short a time after learning of his death.*

*I have felt this way as well, but consider this; by not taking Martouf - and Lantash - as mates, we are betraying Lantash. In a way this is also a betrayal of Nemura, as he would want nothing more than happiness for his closest friend and soul mate. He would want us to continue the relationship with Lantash - and with the one he has entrusted his best friend with.*

*I guess I can see it that way...very well, I shall give it serious thought. After the mission - I promise.*

Rosha/Jolinar had now arrived at the chaapa'ai. The group with new hosts, Martouf/Lantash, Aldwin/Gerim, and Marid/Korra were waiting for them.

She smiled at them all, giving Lantash and Martouf a warm look. "This should be a short and easy mission. We are going to Telrak to negotiate with a trader. He claims to have obtained a large cache of Goa'uld weapons, technology, data crystals, and various other trinkets. They were stolen from one of Heru'ur's storage rooms, so the data crystals could very well contain valuable information. We can of course always use the weapons. If his claims turns out to be true, this would be a very useful trade. We are to meet our contact later today, and he will then arrange a meeting with the trader as soon as possible.*

Everyone nodded, and they turned to the chaapa'ai. "Martouf - you have learned the address to several of our safe planets. Please input the glyphs for one of them and open a wormhole."

Martouf walked over to the DHD, excited and nervous to be asked to do this. *Lantash - which one?*

*Anyone - you pick.*

He entered an address and pushed the big red center button. The chaapa'ai sprang to life and activated with the familiar 'kawoosh'. They all walked through. When the wormhole had closed, Jolinar entered the address for their destination, and they went through.

The planet appeared peaceful. No one was in the immediate vicinity of the chaapa'ai, but they followed a well-travelled road to a nearby village bustling with life.

Martouf looked around with interest. This was the first planet he had been to, where he would get to meet the population. It was very different from his home world. There were no modern technology. He thought back to his history classes. This place looked very similar to how his planet had been around the time when the Goa'uld had just left. It fascinated him to no end to see this live...until he suddenly realised his own world would probably be more or less like this in a generation or two. During the rest of the walk he was very subdued. They were going to an inn where they would meet their contact.

Later, when they had just finished dinner, a man approached them. They had all noticed him watching them from the corner. He had been there since they sat down to eat. The man wore relatively nice clothes and seemed to be about 50. He looked quickly at all of them, then somehow realised Jolinar was the leader and turned to her.

"Welcome to our village, my lady. Dare I hope you might be traders who have come through the ring? Perhaps in search of...unusual merchandise?"

"Thank you...yes, perhaps we are." Rosha replied. "If the merchandise here truly are as exquisite as we have been told."

"Might it have been my dear brother Jofus who mentioned this to you?"

"Yes, indeed it was - when we met him on Kellana."

The man nodded, satisfied they were indeed the ones he was supposed to meet. Rosha seemed to have relaxed as well, which meant everyone else in her group did the same.

"Then I know just the right trader for you. I am Simmen of Oarid. Come to the back entrance of the old temple just south of the city, tomorrow at noon."

"We look forward to meeting him...now, it is late and we have travelled far. We would like to bid you good night and retire for the day."

"Good night, my lady." He nodded to her, then to her three companions. "...and to you, young gentlemen."

"Do we not appear an unusual group of traders?" Aldwin wondered, after they had returned to their room. "A young woman with three even younger men as companions, one of which is only just barely an adult..."

"Not at all - and if they suspect anything I shall introduce you as my apprentices, learning the trade from their master." Jolinar giggled.

"Don't push it, Jolinar!" Lantash warned, then smiled mischievously, "...or we shall start addressing you as 'the old and wise one'!"

"Wise? - yes, but old? I can certainly do without that description - you can use that for Selmak, but not me!" she slapped Lantash playfully on his butt. "Behave, young one, or I shall have to spank you..."

Lantash got a naughty glint in his eyes, and was just about to respond, when Korra interrupted.

"Oh, yes, Lantash. Do show some respect for your elders..." he collapsed on the bed, laughing hard, while Jolinar looked as if she did not know whether to laugh or be angry.

*Give up, or they will never cease their teasing.* Rosha gave her symbiote a hug. *Besides, for a symbiote you are still very young.*

They sat for a while longer, enjoying the rare opportunity to just relax and have fun with their friends. Everything was going well. Hopefully, tomorrow they would be able to conclude their business.

-  
Next day. The Tok'ra had arrived shortly before noon, and had now waited about 30 minutes.

*Maybe he is not going to show up? Do you think he is suspicious of us?* Martouf wondered.

*Perhaps - traders in goods like these are always somewhat suspicious. If they were not slightly paranoid they would not live long. More likely though, he is observing us to make sure we are not up to something. They might fear we brought guards or perhaps even contacted the original owner of the merchandise. I have noticed someone over there in that ruin,* he indicated a small building with a fallen in roof, about 60 feet from the temple, *...from time to time, checking us out.*

A few minutes later a little group of men showed up. They looked scruffy and shady, but that was to be expected. Simmen was not with them.

"You are the leader?" one of the men asked Rosha.

"I am. You are a friend of Jofus's brother, Simmen?"

"Yes. You may call me master Argo...I hear you have shown interest in some of my more...unusual goods."

They continued talking back and forth like that for some time before 'master Argo' decided they were thrust-worthy. He indicated they should follow him.

The group walked for maybe 20 minutes along a partly overgrown track. It was obvious something heavy and bulky had been carried this way not long ago, as many of the branches along the way were broken off. The path led them to a cave opening which they entered.

Several of Argo's men lit torches and gave one to Argo. He led them through a network of tunnels, walking for almost 20 minutes before they came to a large room with several crates. It had been made by digging out and enlarging both sides of the corridor. The tunnel seemed to stop in the room, or perhaps it continued on, unseen behind an outcropping of rock at the back of the room.

"Everything in this room is part of the sale. Take a look at it. You either buy all or nothing."

Rosha nodded. "Of course. We quite understand..." she went over to the crates and started examining their contents. "There are many good weapons, both staff weapons and zat'nik'tels - about 20 of each, as well as a couple of boxes of various grenades. Though, perhaps there are a bit fewer than we had hoped... The rest is of little or no value to us...Goa'uld technology that we either do not know the use of or which can only be used by the gods... Still, we will honor the agreement and take it all."

"Excellent. Now, hopefully we can agree on a fair price for these goods. I am sure you will admit it is an unusual find...Goa'uld weaponry are not for sale every day."

"True." Rosha took off her backpack and removed a large piece of dark cloth from it, which she spread out across one of the nearest crates. She then began retrieving one piece after another of the most exquisite and expensive jewelry Martouf had ever seen. It even surpassed what they had offered to Zefina!

Rosha motioned to the other Tok'ra, and they each brought her their backpack. Not long after she had laid out many beautiful pieces of jewelry, several small figurines carved in precious stone, and a number of vials containing perfumes. To that she added several scarves made of silk so fine they were almost translucent - all richly decorated.

Argo looked at it all with a greedy expression on his face. These things were at least the value of the weapons he was selling, and far easier and less dangerous to sell. Much of what he was selling were Goa'uld gadgets and technology, which could only be used by the gods. Worthless in every way to him and any buyer he might find - including this group buying all the junk... As expected they only seemed interested in the weapons. He wondered idly if they would sell them again, or if they were involved with some kind of rebellion. Somehow he suspected the latter, which made them potentially very dangerous people to associate with... However, the reward was more than high enough and soon they would be rid of this dangerous merchandise. He shuddered and hoped they had not been followed...he suspected they had been seen leaving the planet where they had found the goods. The quicker this transaction were done with, the better. He looked through the jewelry and precious knick-knacks. He decided it was more than adequate payment.

"If you throw in one more of these necklaces," he indicated a thick gold chain with several emeralds, "then I will accept the trade, though I will loose some money on it...but I am feeling jovial and it is such a hassle finding thrust-worthy buyers nowadays."

*Not to mention the fact that you want nothing more than to be rid of this dangerous load of merchandise - besides, our jewelry more than pays for the weapons. The rest is of no value to him or any other buyer he might find...he wants to cheat us...* Jolinar remarked sarcastically to her host.

Rosha giggled internally, but looked outwardly calm. She took another necklace from one of the backpacks. They had expected to pay much more for this, despite what its value might be. The man must really be desperate since he did not try to haggle. Hopefully, no one would show up looking for him before the Tok'ra had time to get away with their catch. She smiled to Argo and placed the necklace on the table with the rest of the goods.

"Of course. Then we are agreed?"

"Certainly, my lady." He grinned. "My men will help you carry it all to the Ring of the Gods. From there you are on your own - though your men does not seem up to the task." He laughed and collected his payment. Then he turned to one of his men. "Josan...go check if the way is clear."

The man nodded and disappeared back through the corridors. He had not been gone for more than maybe 15 minutes before they heard noises and something sounding like staff blasts. Moments later Josan came stumbling back into the room, bleeding from a grazing staff blast to his side. "Jaffa...lots and lots of them! They're in the tunnels!"

Argo got a panicked expression and quickly shouldered the backpack he had put the jewelries in. He then grabbed a staff weapon, ran for the back of the cave and disappeared behind an outcropping of the rock. Another tunnel led from there to a back exit. Before anyone could follow, he shot the roof behind him, collapsing the opening into the cave-room and removing that way out as an option for the others.

"Traitor!" one of Argo's men yelled after him. "If we ever get our hands on you..."

Josan ran to the crate with the grenades. Rosha grabbed his arm.

"No! Even if the explosion in these confined spaces somehow fails to bring down the roof on our heads, the shock wave will surely kill us all."

"They'll be here in a few moments! If we try to use the staff weapons we'll have to stand in the middle of the corridor with nothing to hide behind - they can fire at us freely - and they're about 30 We are only four - and a young woman and three kids!"

Lantash had finally had enough of these people and turned angrily on Josan. "I am no child!" his eyes glowed briefly. "I have just about had it with you idiots!" Martouf sighed internally, having tried and failed to stop his fiery symbiote.

Somewhat taken aback by being confronted with what they perceived as a god in their midst, the four remaining criminals almost fell over each other in their attempt to get as far away from Lantash as possible.

Rosha sighed. Lantash had blown their cover, but she and Jolinar decided to make the most of it. Giving Jolinar control, she turned to Lantash and the others. "Grab the hand devices and come over to me here by the opening to the corridor. If we stand two on each side we can get cover from the walls and send as strong a shock wave as possible towards the Jaffa. If we work simultaneously, these small corridors should focus the combined wave enough to kill many of them, and push most of the rest back. The survivors will either flee or regroup and attack. I think the former. In any case, we have time to prepare." She then turned to Argo's men, allowing her eyes to flash a white golden. "You four - stand over there, keep quiet, and do not interfere, and you may still live!"

The four scared men just nodded and huddled close where Jolinar told them to stay. Lantash went to pick up the hand devices and handed one out to Jolinar and each of the other Tok'ra. They then hurriedly took up the positions she had ordered them to.

Martouf looked on in awe as Lantash quickly and without difficulty put on the intricate hand device. *I have seen one of those in a museum, and while our scholars knew some of what it was used for, they were never able to make it do anything, or even just activate it.*

*Naquadah...you need naquadah in your blood to use it - and you also need to know how to use it. It draws some energy from yourself - less the better you are trained in its use - and it is controlled by the user's thoughts and feelings.*

Meanwhile, everyone had taken their places and waited for the Jaffa to approach. Martouf/Lantash were on the left side of the corridor, covered behind the wall. Marid/Korra and Aldwin/Gerim hid on the right side.

As Korra put on the hand device and prepared to use it, he felt his hosts revulsion. *Marid?*

*I am sorry. The Goa'uld of our world used one of those to kill my best friend when he made the 'error' of trying to stop the Goa'uld from taking his wife as a slave. I have never seen one of those on anyone but a Goa'uld, and to see one on my own hand...to observe you put it on with such skill and ease...for a moment it was very disconcerting...*

*It is disconcerting for me as well, as the ribbon device is as much a symbol of Goa'uld oppression as the ha'tak. Our easy ability to use it also reminds us of the uncomfortable fact that biologically we are - as much as we hate to admit it - Goa'uld.*

*I understand...you should not be ashamed that you can use it. Your ability to pose as Goa'uld is what makes you able to fight them from within...and philosophically you are very distant from them.* He hugged Korra. *...and, after all, it is just a weapon, and I understand that in some cases it is better suited than most - like this.*

*Thank you.* Korra hugged Marid back, very relieved.

"Ready!" Jolinar whispered, and they all focused on the task ahead. Seconds later the Jaffa turned the corner at the end of the corridor. The Tok'ra allowed them to walk for a little while longer, until the majority had turned into the tunnel leading up to them and were in a direct line of fire. Then, when the first of them were about 30 feet away, the Tok'ra simultaneously sent a shock wave towards them. It worked even better than expected, killing the first 10 of the Jaffa and throwing the rest about 20 feet through the air and hard against the far end wall. They landed badly wounded in a large heap. They pulled themselves to their feet as quickly as their protesting bodies would allow them and limped away, carrying or supporting those of their comrades needing it. Recognizing the blast as coming from a hand device, they were convinced there was a very angry and extremely powerful god in the chamber ahead. They did not wish to provoke him or her further. They fled.

Relieved, Jolinar and the other Tok'ra relaxed and turned to the four terrified humans cowering in the corner of the cave.

Lowering the hand device, Jolinar dipped her head, giving Rosha control. She looked at the humans, weighing the options.

"You are not responsible for Argo's betrayal. I will pay you 10% of Argo's take if you will help us move the merchandise from here to the chaapa'ai."

"Ehrmm..." Josan stammered. "That is very generous of you, my Lady...Lord...but we are only humans...?"

"Relax. We are not exactly Goa'uld either...I would take the deal while it is still on the table."

Josan looked at his companions who were quivering on their knees. "We accept, my Lord."

Rosha sighed, not liking to be treated like a Goa'uld. She went to one of the crates, picked up a healing device and walked over to Josan. "Let me take a look at that blast wound..." she put on the healing device and turned it on, letting it pass a couple of times over the wounded area on Josan's side. The wound healed before their eyes. "So...is that not better?"

"Thank...thank you, most merciful goddess..." he sank down to his knees, before Rosha grabbed him and pulled him up.

"I said we are not Goa'uld. We do not desire worship."

The man looked at her with surprise, then nodded.

Rosha had gone back to the crates and started to coordinate which things were the most important and should be carried out first. "We will have to go twice, as we only have 8 pairs of hands."

Heavily loaded, the group slowly carried their loads to the chaapa'ai. Arriving first, Martouf/Lantash put down the box containing various Goa'uld gadgets and went to stand by the DHD. When all of Josan's men had staggered past them, they quickly dialed an address, making sure no one saw the glyphs.

The goods were then carried through and placed behind some bushes nearby. When all the Tok'ra and humans were through, Martouf redialed the address for Telrak. Back there, all went to the cave to pick up the rest. Arriving back at the chaapa'ai, the wormhole was again opened. Rosha turned to Josan and the other humans.

"Thank you for your help. As agreed, here is your payment." She counted out several jewels and handed each of them some, as they stared in disbelief - obviously they had not expected to live, let alone get paid.

"Thank you, my Lord. It was a pleasure doing business with you - please come back soon."

"I might - but loose the title, as we are not Goa'uld."

The Tok'ra lifted the crates, groaning under the weight and staggered through the chaapa'ai.

-  
Later.

As the Tok'ra slowly pulled the last of the crates out onto the planet of the Tok'ra base after having been to two additional safety planets on the way, Aldwin moaned.

"Right now I am starting to see the appeal of having slaves..."

*Interesting comment from a host...do you really wish I were a Goa'uld? If you like we can change the nature of our relationship...* Gerim grinned.

Having arrived at the ring transporter, Aldwin reached around and slapped his neck, twice. "Bad symbiote!"

Realising what was going on, the others laughed. Several other Tok'ra had shown up and now helped them carry the rest of the crates to the transportation rings, and down into the tunnels.

-  
Back down in the tunnels, the other Tok'ra who had helped carry the crates the rest of the way left with the merchandise, allowing Jolinar and the others to finally take a break. The weapons were a welcome addition, and the technology - and especially the data crystals - were a great catch. It was all handed over to the science division. Hopefully the data crystals would turn out to contain some useful information.

Tired, and really just wanting to sleep, they went to be debriefed by some of the senior operatives. As usual it dragged on, and it was early evening when they were allowed to relax.

They walked down to the mess hall, as they were by now even more hungry than they were exhausted.

The chief smiled at them. "Welcome home from your first real mission! I hear it became more dangerous than anticipated...I am happy to see that you all made it home safely...and that you got a lot of exercise..." he grinned. "I got something special just for you. My host and I both agree that you need something to replenish you after hauling all that stuff." He started putting food on their plates and trays. Roasted desert fowl, potato-like roots, newly-baked hot bread with butter, and berry sauce. He even gave them several bottles of a semi-sweet sparkling fruit wine the Tok'ra made for special occasions. "Go and get started - I will bring you the dessert!"

A short while later, the chef arrived at their table with a large tray of delicious looking blueberry pies. He stood there looking at them for a moment. "Something is different about you...I don't know what..." he looked thoughtful.

Still feeling famished, and not wanting to wait, Martouf stretched out an arm to take one of the pies.

"Ah, yes...of course! I don't know why I didn't see this at first...your arms are longer...I wonder how that happened..." the chef starting laughing loudly, while Jolinar rolled her eyes. He grinned at her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He put the pies down on the table, slapping Aldwin on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm just joking." Laughing to himself, or perhaps to his host, he went back to the kitchen.

*Do not mind him - it is one of his favourite jokes!* Gerim told his host, sighing. *I do wish our arms did not hurt so much.*

Having finished the last of the roasted birds, the Tok'ra eagerly grabbed the pies. Martouf had already wolfed down one piece and took another slice. He looked at the fruit wine and decided to try it. He poured himself a huge glass of it, and interestedly studied the bubbles in it.

*We had something like this at home, but I have never tasted it - we were not allowed to drink alcohol until we were 18...*

*It is quite good, though I usually prefer not to drink too much alcohol...we have many other types which are far stronger. If you drink that - and I think surviving today merits a celebration - you would get quite drunk, if it were not for me. I am one of the best at filtering alcohol, though if we drink enough we will both get drunk, of course.*

*Can't you just...ah, I don't know...not filter it?*

Lantash hesitated. *I could, but...*

*Just let us feel it a little?*

Lantash sighed and gave in. It might be quite pleasant to be just a little drunk, for once.

-  
A little later.

*Aldwin just poured himself another huge glass - he is starting to grin foolishly at every stupid thing any one of us says...*

*Yes, I have noticed. Gerim really should not agree to it. He knows very well he is not good at filtering alcohol, but perhaps he wants to be drunk...*

Martouf and Lantash had finished their glass, and were feeling a pleasant buzz from the wine. It would really be nice to relax their sore muscles in warm water now...to bad they did not stay in the large room with Rosha and Jolinar, where they had a private pool. Since their - hopefully - mates had returned, Martouf/Lantash had stayed in a temporary quarter, without its own pool. They would have to use the common pools.

Getting up, they put their plates and such on a tray, so they could take it to the kitchen. "We are going to take a relaxing bath and then go to bed." Lantash said, yawning. "See you all tomorrow."

"We are tired as well...and a bath sounds nice." Jolinar got up. She and Rosha had talked much since they had arrived home from the mission, and they had made the decision to continue the relationship with Lantash - and his new host. Tonight was as good a time as any to tell them.

They walked back towards their rooms. When they were outside Martouf/Lantash's quarters Rosha turned to them and smiled. "Your temporary quarters are much further from the common pools than from our room...you are tired - why don't you just use the private pool there? It is more than large enough for all of us, and it really is your's as well..."

*Do you think that...that they have decided they want to continue being our mates?* Martouf asked anxiously.

*Perhaps so...I dearly hope that to be the case. Tell her that we would be delighted.*

"That...that would be...most agreeable. Thank you." Martouf blushed deeply, despite Lantash's attempts to control it.

Rosha smiled to herself and Jolinar as they went into their room. Martouf/Lantash followed as soon as they had picked up some clean clothing.

Inside their room, Rosha went to the nearest chair and without concern started stripping off her clothing and dumping it there.

Martouf's eyes became huge as he saw her wearing only underwear, before he quickly averted his eyes.

*Lantash! Please take control! I am far too nervous...I have never seen a naked woman before - except in pictures...*

He grinned, then gave his host a friendly hug before taking control. *You are in for a treat then...Rosha is very beautiful - very attractive...* He put his clean clothing on a chair, before he started taking off what he was wearing, dropping it on the floor until he caught Rosha's warning expression. Sighing, he picked it up and threw it in the laundry basket. She smiled approvingly at him, then stepped into the pool.

Lantash slowly lowered his body into the water which was pleasantly warm. He leaned back against the side of the pool with only his head above the water, sighing contentedly. This truly felt wonderful to his aching body after carrying all those boxes!

After sitting in silence for a little while, Lantash opened his eyes and looked over at Rosha/Jolinar. They seemed to have relaxed against the side as well, sitting with closed eyes and a happy expression on their face.

Lantash stretched his back and winched slightly. *Sorry. Do you want me to block the pain? I generally prefer not to do that for more than a short while, but there is little else I can do, except speed up the healing, which I am doing already. Amazingly, it is one of the hardest things for us to heal in a hurry.*

*It is all right. The water is pleasant...Lantash. They really are very beautiful - and I love them so much...they must agree to be ours...*

*I think they will - why else would they invite us to bathe with them in private?* he said, while attempting to massage his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Does your shoulders hurt much?" Jolinar asked, having noticed what they were doing.

"Some," Lantash admitted.

Then perhaps I could massage them? If you - and Martouf - don't mind?"

*Sayyessayyessayyes...* Martouf babbled.

Lantash merely sent the equivalent of a 'of course - what did you think?' "We do not mind. On the contrary - we would appreciate it..."

"Then come and sit here before us..." she crawled out of the water, and sat down on the side of the pool to better be able to reach.

Martouf would have flushed deeply if Lantash had not been in control. As it were, he alternated between staring at Jolinar and trying not to - which was hard, as Lantash was certainly looking and enjoying himself. Feeling their shared body's reaction, Martouf was glad that the water covered him from the waist down.

Lantash sat down on a bench just below the water, and in front of Rosha/Jolinar. As he did so, he managed to brush his back against her breasts.

Her skilled hands immediately started to massage their shoulders and back, but she carefully avoided the neck and the area along the spine, where Lantash resided.

Lantash enjoyed her ministrations greatly, but still wished she would touch him more directly. Martouf was unable to think about anything except for the fact that a woman - two women - that he loved insanely, were touching him.

Then suddenly they felt her hands seeking out Lantash, slowly sliding her hands over him, tracing the places were she could feel him best, and which he enjoyed the most.

Lantash gasped at the intense sensations, attempting to push himself up towards her fingers. Martouf echoed his reaction, shocked at the intensity of the sensations he shared. They truly both felt what the other did - and touching and pleasuring one was felt for both as well.

Deciding that Rosha/Jolinar would not encourage them if they did not desire them, Lantash turned around and grabbed hold of Rosha/Jolinar and pulled them down into the water with them. Jolinar giggled playfully and wriggled loose from his grasp, then splashed him with water. Martouf/Lantash splashed them back, and a small water fight ensued. This only lasted until Lantash again managed to capture Jolinar. He immediately pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Jolinar returned the kiss, then gave control to Rosha, so she also could enjoy kissing their mate. He kissed her thoroughly. Their long separation had been almost unbearable. Slowly, his tongue licked her lips.

*Martouf?* Lantash suddenly remembered his host.

*Mmmh?* Martouf had difficulty getting his brain to function, since Lantash were still kissing Rosha/Jolinar who had just pushed their tongue into his mouth. *If you're asking...I don't want control....you're doing...fine...please con...continue...they were your mm...mates first...you should...and I don't want to...eh...make a fool of myself...no experience...please, Lantash...*

Lantash grinned. *That is alright...enjoy!* He then turned to concentrate on his mates.

Continuing to kiss Rosha/Jolinar, entangling his tongue with hers, Lantash slowly let his hands slide up her arms and around to her neck, stopping for a little while to caress Jolinar, then gliding down over her back to fondle her buttocks. Pressing himself to her, he bent his head and started to kiss and suck at her throat, then moving to the side of her neck. Rosha moaned, having just gotten control. She decided it was time for her to be more active, and started to return his caresses.

As Lantash began kissing his way down to her left breast, and reaching it, started to lick and suck at her nipple, she felt her mind turn to clay and was unable to do much except enjoy being with their mate again. After having thoroughly kissed her left breast, he continued to the right, giving it the same treatment.

His hands were still on her bottom, and he now lifted her up and sat her down on the side of the pool, giving him access to the areas of her that had been underwater before. He held her close, kissing her stomach, then very slowly moving further down, kissing and nibbling the entire way. Rosha gave Jolinar control, and she immediately started caressing his hair, entangling her fingers in it. Lantash's hands pushed her legs apart, then his fingers started to explore her, gently and light at first. Jolinar moaned and in frustration tried to push herself against him to increase the contact. Lantash grinned and gave her what she wanted, bending close and letting his tongue follow the trail of his fingers.

Jolinar gasped and arched against him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, down to his shoulders, and then to grab his arms. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, she pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately. "Lantash...sweety...it has been so long...far too long. I need to be close to you, to feel you inside me...please...NOW..." she started sliding down into the water.

Lantash's eyes glowed as he quickly gripped her and pulled her fully down to him, then embraced her closely. "I...we, will be more than happy to accommodate you...." he said, voice slightly hoarse from desire, then again started kissing her, deepening the kiss much faster this time.

Meanwhile, Martouf was groggily attempting to give suggestions, which Lantash barely noticed. Martouf did not really mind - he just could not stop himself. His focus was totally on the woman...women, that he/Lantash was kissing and fondling. He was sure that he would have fainted or made a fool of himself a long time ago, if he had control...but he dearly wished Lantash would hurry up...Martouf felt as if he might explode if he did not soon get release from this arousal.

Finally Lantash pushed Rosha/Jolinar up against the side of the pool. She put her as around his shoulder and allowed the buoyancy and his hands to help her glide up and wrap her legs around him. His hands grabbed her hips and helped steady her as she straddled him. Slowly she allowed him to slide into her. His larger size reminded her for a short moment that her mate had a new host, but she soon forgot anything but the feeling of her beloved inside her. Moaning deeply she again kissed him until they were dizzy from the lack of air. Then, as she relaxed and allowed him to enter her more fully, she slowly started to thrust against him.

Loosing what little control he had left, Lantash groaned and drove into her at the same time as he pulled her towards him. Tightening her legs around him, she did her best to keep up with his thrusting, while keeping her hands busy stroking and caressing him. She alternated between his chest and the are of his neck where she could most easily stimulate Lantash.

He had really wanted this first mating in a very long time, to last just a little longer, and for a moment he tried - and failed, to slow down. Forgetting everything but his wonderful mates, he gave in. His strokes became harder and faster, and shortly after he came hard. Jolinar was not far behind. She hugged him hard and cried out, before she collapsed against his shoulder. Lantash leaning heavily against here as well, and they stood like that for a little while, just enjoying the intimacy. He slowly became aware of someone speaking, and realised it was his host. Martouf was expressing his happiness with the situation and wanted to repeat the experience - preferably very soon.

Lantash smiled at his eager host, assuring him that he wanted that as well - but maybe he would like to cuddle for a little while first, and maybe sleep some as well. It had been a hard day, carrying all those crates.

Rosha had been given control, and she gave Lantash and Martouf a long kiss before she decided it was time to get out of the water. "My beloved Lantash - and Martouf. You were wonderful..." she kissed them again, "I think perhaps we should get up and dry off? I am now feeling exhausted...both from the hard work today, and from this very pleasurable exercise...I would like to climb into bed and maybe sleep for a few hours...and then Jolinar and I think it only fair that you let us spend some time getting to know Martouf a little more intimately...I have some ideas...I think we need to use our hands and especially our tongue to do a thorough job of it..." she smiled a slightly wicked smile.

Returning the smile, Lantash explained to his host, *Both Rosha and Jolinar have truly incredible..ah, oral skills...* he showed Martouf a memory, making the young man gasp.

*If she did that to me I would surely faint...but I would like to try it...*

Lantash hugged his host, then gave Rosha another kiss before climbing out of the water, offering her a hand to steady her.

Taking it, she smiled approvingly as she now took a good look at him. "I definitively look forward to do a more thorough examination - to fully get to know my new mate - and to show my appreciation..." Following him to the bed, her eyes lingered on his ass, before moving on to the rest of him again. *...and I most certainly appreciate our mates body...*

Jolinar grinned at her host and gave her a hug. *Me too...*

Having quickly dried themselves off, they crawled to bed. Lantash pulled Rosha/Jolinar to him, and burrowing his face in their neck, he happily snuggled as close as possible to them. Rosha hauled the blanket up to cover them, and cuddled up even closer to their mates. "Good night, our wonderful Lantash and Martouf," she murmured, already falling asleep.

"Sleep well, both of you..." Martouf said, having been given control from Lantash, and relishing in the feeling of holding his loved ones. He kissed her neck before relaxing and joining Lantash and Rosha/Jolinar in sleep - dreaming of what they would do together when they woke up again.

 

THE END


End file.
